El CAMINO DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Natsu se enamora de Lucy pero esta prefiere a Sting. Este con el corazón roto, coge una misión de rango S para poder acabar con su agonía, despertando sin querer un poder que lo pondrá en lo más alto ¿Qué pasará cuando sus antiguos compañeros se enteren de que el peli rosa sigue vivo? Y lo más importante ¿seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre? (NatsuXHarem)
1. Capítulo 1: Hasta luego amigos

**HOLA AMIGOS, Aquí traigo una historia de Fairy Tail que dije que subiría en otra historia, solo espero que os guste mucho, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **El CAMINO DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Natsu se enamora de Lucy pero esta prefiere a Sting. Este con el corazón roto, coge una misión de rango S para poder acabar con su agonía, despertando sin querer un poder que lo pondrá en lo más alto ¿Qué pasará cuando sus antiguos compañeros se enteren de que el peli rosa sigue vivo? Y lo más importante ¿seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre? (NatsuXHarem)_

 **Capítulo 1: Hasta luego amigos**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Magnolia, perteneciente al reino de Fiore, donde se encontraba el gremio más fuerte y escandaloso de dicho reino, siendo nada más ni menos que Fairy Tail, que estaba en una de sus típicas fiestas, y más después de la derrota de Tártaros y de convencer al maestro Makarov de que no disolviera el gremio, el cuál lo acepto bastante bien al ver la determinación que mostraban sus hijos

También hubo muchas revelaciones de importancia, como por ejemplo, Levy y Gajeel formaron una relación, de la misma forma que Gray con Juvia (Aunque este era un capullo con ella), Erza con Jellal, Elfman con Evergreen, Happy con Charle y Laxus con Mirajane

El único que faltaba era Natsu con Lucy, el cual estaba en un combate contra Gray y Gajeel, la razón, ni idea, seguramente una gilipollez sin sentido, y como Erza no estaba pues nadie los iba a detener

 **Cana:** Esos tres nunca cambiarán- dijo mientras le daba fuerte al barril de cerveza

 **Mira:** Pero eso es lo que anima el gremio- dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa mientras servía en la mesa y observaba la pelea

 **Natsu:** Lo olvidaba debo irme- dijo el peli rosa apurado

 **Gray:** ¿Qué te pasa antorcha humana? ¿No me digas que ya te has cagado?- dijo el mago de hielo con una sonrisa provocadora

 **Natsu:** No es eso, cubo de hielo, tengo que ir a ver a Lucy, ya que quede con ella en su casa para ir a una misión- dijo mintiendo ya que el motivo era otro

Sin embargo, la peli blanca sabía perfectamente que el peli rosa iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a una chica, aunque no sabía quién era exactamente, ya que este nunca mostró sentimientos amorosos y solo veía a Lucy como una amiga (según ella), por lo que con su típica sonrisa inocente, siguió haciendo su trabajo de camarera en el gremio

El peli rosa, con un ramo de flores vainilla y rosas hacia el apartamento de la rubia para confesarle sus sentimientos

Pero lo que se encontró en la puerta de la casa de la rubia lo hizo detenerse de golpe

Se trataban de dos rubios besándose apasionadamente delante del apartamento de la maga estelar

Uno de ellos, era el Dragón Slayer de la Luz y maestro actual de Sabertooh, Sting Eucliffe y la otra, la maga estelar de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, ambos demostrando su amor hacia el otro con un candente y apasionado beso en los labios y con sus lenguas luchando dulcemente entre si

El peli rosa, que veía atentamente la escena, se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta, totalmente mudo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante lo que veía, por lo que sin decir nada, y antes de que fuera descubierto por la pareja, se dirigió hacia su cabaña, mientras derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y dolor de su rostro bajo la lluvia que empezaba a caer en la ciudad

Ya casi de noche la albina cerró las puertas del gremio, mientras abría un paraguas y se despedía de los miembros del gremio, ya que la lluvia aún no cesaba

Cana se dirigía hacia su casa para disfrutar de un buen vino que le había llegado hace unos días que ella había encargado, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, la silueta del peli rosa en medio de la lluvia, todo empapado y con la cabeza gacha

 **Cana:** ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces en la calle mojándote?- preguntó la morena extrañada y preocupada por su compañero de gremio sin recibir respuesta

La morena, extrañada por eso, fue a acercarse al peli rosa para preguntarse qué le pasaba, pero está se paró cuando este la miró a los ojos, mostrando tristeza, dolor y agonía para posteriormente desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

 **Cana:** ¿Qué le pasará?- pensó algo preocupada la morena

Al día siguiente, todos los integrantes del gremio estaban presentes y haciendo lo que solían hacer siempre

La morena, se quedó pensativa recordando el suceso de anoche, esperando que el peli rosa apareciera por esa puerta con su típica sonrisa demostrando que todo está como siempre

 **Mira:** Cana, ¿estás bien?- dijo sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos

 **Cana:** S... sí…. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo mirando hacia la puerta

 **Mira:** Es que apenas has tocado tu cerveza- dijo algo preocupada la albina

 **Cana:** Es solo que hay algo que me preocupa…- dijo con algo de tristeza

 **Mira:** No me digas, has encontrado al hombre de tus sueños- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

 **Cana:** ¡No es eso Tarada!- dijo avergonzada y algo deprimida al no tener aún un novio- es Natsu….- dijo extrañando a la albina

 **Mira:** Ara, ara, no sabía que te gustaban tan pequeños- dijo picándola con el hombro

 **Cana:** ¡NO ES ESO IDIOTA!- dijo muy avergonzada- deja que te lo explique- dijo mientras le contaba lo que había visto ayer antes de llegar a su casa

 **Mira:** Pues la verdad es un poco raro- dijo pensativa la albina- no te preocupes, seguro que volverá a ser el de siempre por esa puerta con una gran sonrisa- dijo la albina calmando un poco a la morena que empezó a fijarse en como el imbécil de Gray se comportaba como un imbécil con su novia, según Mirajane eso era amor, aunque la morena lo dudaba mucho

Pasaron los días, y el peli rosa no hizo acto de presencia, preocupando un poco a los presentes, incluido a Happy, el cual se había mudado a una casa nueva con Charle por lo que no tenía idea de la situación actual de su padre adoptivo

 **Lissana:** ¿Sabéis algo de Natsu chicas?, llevo tiempo sin verle- dijo algo preocupada

 **Mira:** La verdad es que no, llevaba bastante tiempo sin venir- dijo algo preocupada

 **Cana:** "Natsu…"- pensó la morena preocupada recordando aquella escena vivida días atrás bajo la lluvia

 **Charle:** Happy ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?- dijo con su típico tono tsundere

El felino se dirigió hacia las puertas del gremio dirección a la cabaña del peli rosa, pero antes de que ni siquiera pudiera salir del edificio, se detuvo al ver aquella persona que tenía a él y a las chicas preocupadas

El peli rosa se encontraba en frente de las puertas del gremio, aparentemente normal, pero si alguien lo miraba detenidamente se podía notar cierta seriedad en su rostro

Entonces el peli rosa sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre, quitándoles la preocupación a las chicas, aunque la realidad era otra muy distinta, ya que el peli rosa no estaba con ganas para nada, y por una vez, agradeció que el stripper y él come tuercas no estuviesen presentes en el gremio

Pasó una hora hasta que por la puerta del gremio entraron tres parejas, siendo una Gray con Juvia, otra con Gajeel y Levy, y la tercera y que más llamó la atención, Lucy y Sting, para fastidio del peli rosa, curiosamente Erza también estaba allí aunque sin la presencia de Jellal

 **Sting:** Fairy Tail, me gustaría decir algo importante- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Lucy:** Sting y yo somos novios- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonreír a los de Fairy Tail, que no pudieron evitar contener su alegría e ir a felicitar a la nueva pareja

El peli rosa, que no pudo soportar eso, estaba por abandonar el gremio, no sin antes, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, coger una misión de rango S del tablero de arriba, cosa que fue bastante fácil al estar todos de fiesta por la noticia, olvidando por completo la presencia del peli rosa

Sin embargo, no se percató de que la morena había notado como lo observaba irse, aunque no le vio coger la misión, por lo que decidió seguirle

 **Cana:** Natsu- dijo la morena llamando la atención del peli rosa- ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te vas a quedar?- dijo extrañada por el comportamiento del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Lo siento, olvide que tenía que hacer un recado importante- dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, escondiendo muy bien sus sentimientos

 **Cana:** ¿En serio? El otro día te vi bastante apagado- dijo preocupada la morena

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, eso es que recordé momentos importantes con Igneel- dijo mintiendo bastante bien, logrando convencer a la morena

 **Cana:** Esta bien, pero recuerda que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo- dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonreír al peli rosa, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado

 **Natsu:** Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo despidiéndose con una de sus típicas sonrisas sonrojando levemente a la morena

Una vez en la lejanía, el Slayer de Fuego se paró a ver la misión, la cual consistía en destruir varios gremios oscuros custodiados por monstruos gigantescos y otras bestias de gran poder

 **Natsu:** Supongo que aquí se acaba todo… Fairy Tail- dijo el peli rosa para dirigirse hacia el puerto de Hargeon y empezar, la que probablemente sea, su última misión

Pasaron los días, hasta un total de tres meses desde que el peli rosa se marchó a esa misión "Especial" y hasta ahora nadie había notado su marcha

El gremio se encontraba bastante tranquilo, muchos se preguntaban de porque tanta calma sin encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta

En una de las mesas del gremio, nos encontramos a un grupo de chicas conformado por Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Lissana, Cana, Wendy, Charle y Levy mientras Gray y Gajeel, ambos con chichones enormes en sus cabezas por haber tirado el tesoro de Titania, estaban junto a Happy y los otros miembros masculinos hablando entre ellos

 **Mira:** El gremio ha estado bastante tranquilo después de que declararais vuestro noviazgo Lucy- dijo mientras las chicas asentían

 **Wendy:** Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sting-san Lucy-san?- preguntó la más joven del grupo

 **Lucy:** Está solucionando unos problemas en el gremio, vendrá mañana- dijo con una leve sonrisa

 **Erza:** Al menos tu novio es atento contigo- dijo recordando como cierto peli azul le decía que no tenía tiempo para ella porque tenía que pagar sus pecados

 **Lissana:** Vamos Erza, seguro que vendrá a verte- dijo la albina de pelo corto animando levemente a la peli roja

Sin embargo, la morena sentía que algo no andaba bien, sobre todo después de revisar sus cartas y que apareciera la carta de la muerte y la de la bestia oscura

Entonces las puertas del gremio se abrieron, mostrando, para horror del maestro y sus miembros, a uno de los sapos del consejo mágico con una cara bastante seria que no auguraba nada bueno

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Mis chicos han hecho algo malo?- dijo mirando seriamente a los integrantes del gremio que negaban rápidamente con la cabeza

 **Rana:** No se preocupe señor Makarov, no estamos aquí por eso- dijo aliviando al maestro y a sus integrantes- estamos aquí ya que uno de sus miembros realizo una misión de rango S que no fue notificada- dijo extrañando al maestro y a sus miembros

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué quiere decir? Qué yo sepa ninguno de mis magos ha hecho una misión de ese rango y me la ha notificado- dijo mientras la albina lo confirmaba en su libro

 **Rana:** Pues resulta que ocurrió, uno de sus magos destruyo una alianza de gremios oscuros bastante fuerte- dijo la rana extrañando más a las hadas

 **Makarov:** ¿Y se puede saber quién fue ese mago?- dijo todavía sin estar convencido por lo que decía la rana

 **Rana:** El que destruyó esa alianza…. Fue el difunto mago de fuego Natsu Dragneel- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes, incrédulos e incapaces de creerse lo dicho por el sapo

Todos estaban en completo silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada

 **Happy:** ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, NATSU NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!- Dijo el gato azul llorando a males y derrumbándose en una de las mesas del gremio

 **Lissana:** ¡ HAPPY TIENE RAZÓN, ESO QUE DICES ES IMPOSIBLE!- Dijo la albina llorando a mares y de forma descontrolada

Entonces el sapo chasqueo los dedos, para posteriormente aparecer con una camilla con una manta blanca que cubría algo

Los magos deseaban con todas sus esperanzas que cuando la manta se quitase, el cuerpo que todos estuviesen a punto de ver no fuera el del dragon slayer

Pero para desgracia de ellos, si lo era, el cuerpo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y heridas bastante serias y profundas por todo su cuerpo

 **Lissana:** ¡NOOOOOOO!- Dijo la albina derramando cataratas mientras abrazaba el difunto cuerpo del peli rosa, mientras todos lloraban inertes la pérdida del peli rosa que era abrazado por la albina y la peli roja Titania

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE MALDITO IDIOTA?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ?!- Dijo la peli roja llorando sobre el pecho del Slayer

Cana por su parte, miraba con tristeza y horror la escena, para posteriormente mirar las cartas, para darse cuenta que la advertencia que le dieron había sido bastante real y recordar la última vez que vio al Slayer con vida

Magnolia se encontraba triste, lloviendo y con el sol apenas visible, mientras enterraban al difunto Slayer en una tumba en el cementerio de la ciudad mientras todos lloraban sin parar la muerte de su querido Slayer de fuego

Todos estaban allí, incluso gremios como Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegassus y Lamia Scale

 **Makarov:** Quiero decir unas últimas palabras antes de despedirme de ti hijo mío- dijo el anciano incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas- Natsu, siempre fuiste un chico escandaloso, tonto, hiperactivo y que destruías muchas cosas que yo tenía que pagar luego- dijo riendo levemente- pero siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesitábamos o alguien necesitaba ayuda o para salvarnos de morir en el momento oportuno- dijo incapaz de contener sus lágrimas- no sé por qué hiciste esa locura, pero recuerda hijo mío, que nosotros somos tu familia y siempre te querremos tal y como eras, y espero que tengas una gran vida allí arriba- dijo finalizando su discurso mientras la guardaban en su correspondiente tumba

Todos lloraban sin parar, sobre todo las hermanas Strauss, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Happy y Wendy al ser estos los más cercanos al peli rosa

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En qué estabas pensando?- dijo la peli roja incapaz de contener su agonía, siendo consolada por Kagura y Milliana. Incluso Minerva se acercó a dar su pésame, pese a que eran rivales, no soportaba ver a la peli roja en ese estado

Cana apretaba los puños con rabia e impotencia, al saber que tuvo la posibilidad, aunque leve, de haber detenido al peli rosa de hacer aquella estupidez

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, ya que no había ganas ni de beber cerveza, por lo que el gremio quedó cerrado

Las chicas se despidieron de Lucy, la cuál era acompañada por su actual novio Sting a su apartamento mientras los Strauss se iban a su casa a llorar la muerte de un gran amigo que les había ayudado tanto en las buenas como en las malas, quedando solamente Erza, Cana, Wendy ya que Levy estaba junto a Gajeel y Evergreen se quedó con Elfman Y Charle consolando a Happy en la antigua casa de su progenitor ahora muerto

 **Erza:** Ya nos veremos mañana chicas- dijo bastante deprimida mientras las otras dos se despedían de la peli roja, que se puso una bata de dormir y se fue a dormir sin mucho éxito, ya que esta no dejaba de llorar la pérdida de su mejor amigo

En su habitación, Cana lloraba con arrepentimiento al ser la última que vio al Slayer con vida

 **Cana:** Natsu lo siento, ojalá… ojala yo te hubiese detenido en ese instante- dijo con lágrimas de angustia y dolor

Todo el reino se sentía triste ante la pérdida de aquel chico que salvó al reino del Rogue del futuro y los dragones y ayudo en la derrota de Tártaros

Fairy Tail ya no volvería a ser el gremio de siempre, ni volverá a tener el brillo que tuvo en antaño

Pero, ¿Quién dice que este es el final? ¿Qué aventuras les esperaran a los magos de Fairy tail en el futuro?

 **Continuara**

 **Y eso es todo, por ahora, bueno, en realidad, tengo dos capítulos más hechos de esta historia, según si os gusta y la cantidad de reviews que tenga, lo subiré rápido o lo subiré dentro de un tiempo, ahora intentaré avanzar un poco con El REY OSCURO que me lo estáis pidiendo muchos. Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: La vida sigue

**HOLA A TODOS, aquí traigo el otro capítulo de esta historia, pese a no tener muchos comentarios, tiene unos cuantos seguidores, espero que comenten un poquito más. Y sin más que decir a leer**

 **Capítulo 2: La vida sigue**

4 años, 4 años habían pasado desde que el peli rosa murió en esa fatídica misión

Durante ese tiempo el gremio cambió bastante, ya no tenía ese ambiente tan alegre y cálido como en antaño, y las fiestas no eran tan ruidosas como antes, y apenas había peleas o eran muy breves y no porque la peli roja las interrumpiera

Muchos se dedicaban a hablar tranquilamente entre ellos, mientras otros iban de misiones, pero el ambiente era todo menos para hacer una fiesta, aunque era bastante agradable

Por la puerta del gremio, entró la pareja de rubios conformada por Sting y Lucy, seguidos de una pequeña de 4 años rubia como sus padres, tratándose de la hija de Lucy y Sting, Laila Heartfilia, nombre puesto por la rubia en honor a su difunta madre, la cual heredó la magia de ambos padres, aparte de que la rubia mayor estaba nuevamente embarazada de 5 meses y ya se le notaba la barriga hinchada

 **Lucy:** Hola Mira- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

 **Mira:** Hola Lucy, ¿cómo va todo?- dijo la albina con una leve sonrisa

 **Lucy:** Porlyusica dice que todo está bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa

 **Sting:** En serio, esa mujer da miedo- dijo sentándose al lado de su mujer

 **Mira:** Ahora que me fijo, pasas mucho tiempo por aquí Sting- dijo la camarera con una sonrisa

 **Sting:** Desde que nos casamos, Rogue decidió hacerse cargo del gremio para que yo pudiera estar más tiempo con Lucy y mi niña- dijo poniendo a la niña en sus piernas- Verdad que sí Laila, ¿a qué te gusta estar con papi?- dijo mientras la pequeña reía ante las tonterías que su padre hacía, haciendo reír a su mujer y a la albina

Entonces las puertas del gremio se abrieron nuevamente, llamando la atención de los presentes

En la puerta se encontraba otra albina, pero esta tenía el pelo corto y estaba algo sucia de entrenar. En su cara se mostraba un semblante serio mientras se dirigía hacia el tablero de misiones a coger una misión.

Esta joven se trataba de Lissana, que desde que el peli rosa murió solamente iba al gremio a hacer trabajos y a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, cosa que tenía preocupada a su hermana y hermano

Pero ella no era la única, Cana solo aparecía una vez a la semana al gremio, mientras se pasaba el resto de los días tomando copas en los bares o ayudando a Lissana en misiones y entrenamiento

Wendy también cambió, físicamente era idéntica a su contraparte de Edolas salvo que esta llevaba coletas en vez del pelo suelto. En cuanto a conducta ya no era tan inocente y se dedicaba junto a Lissana y a Cana a hacer misiones, de hecho las tres hicieron un equipo, el cuál podía competir contra Laxus usando este el 75% de su poder

 **Lucy:** Deberías hablar con ella Mira, ya han pasado 4 años- dijo la rubia preocupada

 **Mira:** Lo sé, he hablado muchas veces con ella pero no ha servido para nada ya no sé qué hacer- dijo la albina de pelo largo preocupada y con algo de cansancio en su voz

Entonces las puertas se volvieron a abrir, mostrando a la reina de las hadas, Titania, acompañada de una peli azul de nombre Juvia, la cual tenía un rostro bastante triste

 **Mira:** Buenos días Erza, Juvia- dijo la albina con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo fue la misión?- dijo sacando un aura oscura de la peli roja y deprimiendo a la peli azul más de lo que ya estaba

 **Erza:** Prefiero no hablar de ello- dijo con una cara de muerte- ¿me pones una tarta Mira?- dijo mientras la camarera asentía

 **Lucy:** Creo que todavía no lo ha superado- dijo la rubia mientras su marido asentía

Dos meses antes, Erza se hartó de que Jellal le estuviese dando cuentos de que tenía que pagar sus pecados todo el día y que por eso no podía estar con ella, por lo que decidió cortar con el peli azul. Resultado, una peli roja llorando durante una semana y destrozando a Gray y a Gajeel cada vez que los veía

Juvia también tuvo un mal rato hace unos 4 meses, bueno, después de todo, su relación con Gray siempre fue bastante fría desde el principio, y fue inevitable que rompiera, sobre todo cuando una hora después de la ruptura aparece el muy imbécil con una chica nueva, teniendo como resultado una paliza de Gajeel, Erza y Mira por haber tratado a la peli azul como una mierda

Hablando de Gajeel, este también hizo su familia con Levy, teniendo un niño de pelo azul y ojos como los de la madre y una niña de pelo negó y los ojos del padre, ambos con un año de diferencia, el mayor Gajeel junior, de la edad que la hija de Lucy y su hermana Fiona de 3 años, ambos heredaron las magias por igual de sus padres

Y precisamente la familia había vuelto de su primera misión, lo que animo un poco a Juvia ya que como ella y Gajeel eran como hermanos, sus hijos eran como sus sobrinos

 **Gajeel Jr.** ¡TÍA JUVIA!- Dijeron los niños corriendo hacia la peli azul

 **Juvia:** ¡Gajeel Junior!- Dijo la peli azul llena de alegría dejando de lado sus penas para no preocupar a los niños- ¿os habéis portado bien? ¿No le habréis dado problemas a papá y a mamá cierto?- dijo mientras negaban con una sonrisa

 **Lucy:** Parece que los niños se lo han pasado bien ¿A dónde los habéis llevado?- preguntó curiosa a su mejor amiga

 **Levy:** Los llevamos a la feria que había en Crocus, aunque llegamos un poco tarde por los mareos de mi marido e hijo- dijo riéndose al igual que la rubia ya que al rubio y a su hija también les ocurría

 **Gajeel:** ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!- Dijo bufando molesto y mirando hacia otro lado molesto y con un leve sonrojo avergonzado

 **Sting:** Gajeel-san tiene razón, esas cosas las maneja el diablo- dijo poniéndose la cara verde provocando la risa de las mujeres

En el piso de arriba, el anciano Makarov observaba la escena junto a su nieto mientras ambos se tomaban una cerveza

 **Makarov:** Es bonito ver cómo crecen- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Laxus:** Cierto- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa

 **Makarov:** Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vendrá Jenny?- dijo con curiosidad

 **Laxus:** Dentro de tres días-dijo con una sonrisa de embobado total

Después de la muerte del peli rosa, la relación entre Laxus y Mirajane se fue enfriando hasta que ambos decidieron cortar por lo sano al ver que estaban chocándose con una pared. Desde entonces el rubio no quiso estar con nadie, hasta que hace un año entabló una charla con Jenny y se enamoraron a los pocos meses de conocerse y ahora son novios

 **Makarov:** Espero que me deis bisnietos pronto- dijo provocando que el rubio escupiera su cerveza, mientras le relataba cosas sin sentido a su abuelo, que se reía de la vergüenza de su nieto

Mirajane al verlo, decidió voltear su mirada, no quería recordar el doloroso pasado, no quería recordar esa relación fallida ni ese amor no correspondido hasta donde ella habría querido

Desde que rompió con el rubio, no quiso tener otra relación formal con ningún hombre, no aún, todavía no estaba preparada para empezar otra relación

La albina dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando Macao la llamo pidiendo una cerveza, a lo que la albina asintió y fue a darle una cerveza al anterior nombrado

En el resto del continente, la vida de los magos seguía siendo pacífica, saliendo a hacer misiones y disfrutando de la estancia en sus respectivos gremios

Por su parte, el rey Thomas y su hija querían preparar un evento especial para los próximos juegos mágicos para que los gremios más fuertes volvieran a competir entre sí

Por otro lado, los miembros de Crime Soccer se encontraban investigando un área donde hace unos meses tuvo una batalla a niveles legendarios

Cuando el gremio de ex –fugitivos, ya que gracias a sus servicios fueron perdonados y ahora trabajaban con el consejo mágico, llegaron justo después de la batalla, vieron con horror la cantidad de muertos con las tripas expuestas y la sangre cubriendo todo el campo de batalla

Pero lo que más les aterro fue, ver a un enorme dragón oscuro muerto en un lago de su propia sangre, resultando ser nada más ni menos que Acnologia

Y eso no era todo, ya que cerca de donde murió el enorme dragón, se encontraba el cuerpo del mago oscuro más fuerte y temido de la historia, Zeref, el cuál fue identificado por Meredy

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de los presentes, fue ver un bloque gigante parecido al cristal del tamaño de un crucero de lujo, donde en su centro se podía ver una especie de coloración rojiza y negra

 **Meredy:** ¿Qué crees que puede ser Jellal?- preguntó la peli rosa mientras el peli azul lo miraba pensativo

 **Jellal:** Ni idea, pero parece desprender una energía oscura muy parecida a la de Zeref- dijo bastante pensativo- pero debe ser algo serio para que Erick se encuentre tan asustado- dijo recordando la cara de pánico que puso el Dragon Slayer del veneno cuando vio el bloque de cristal por primera vez, aunque no era un slayer de primera generación, sus instintos estaban bastante desarrollados y cuando el peli rojo vio esa estructura con el punto rojo y negro en el centro, su instinto le dijo que se alejase de allí cagando leches- Será mejor seguir investigando- dijo el peli azul

 **Meredy:** ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?, ni siquiera con Etherion hemos logrado abrirlo- dijo la peli rosa

 **Jellal:** Ya encontraremos la forma de acceder a su interior, por ahora será mejor descansar- dijo mientras la peli rosa asentía y ambos se iban al hotel donde se hospedaban

En otro lugar, un hombre alto de alrededor de los 30 años de pelo negro observaba el horizonte tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados junto a otro más joven de pelo castaño

 **¿?1:** Ahora que Zeref y Acnologia han desaparecido, podremos poner en marcha nuestro plan- dijo sonriendo con maldad

 **¿?2:** ¿Y si él sale?- dijo el castaño con terror en sus ojos

 **¿?1:** Dudo que lo haga, ni siquiera el etherion pudo abrir esa coraza y dudo mucho que despierte después de ese combate- dijo con una sonrisa algo demencial mientras su compañero asentía algo más calmado

Pasaron los meses, Fairy tail estaba en una de sus típicas fiestas donde todos se lo pasaban bastante bien, incluso Lissana junto a Wendy y Cana estaban presentes relajándose un poco del entrenamiento y las misiones

Todo iba bien, hasta que las puertas del gremio se abrieron nuevamente mostrando, esta vez, a un guardia procedente de Crocus, lo cual puso un poco nerviosos a los magos del gremio, ya que en sus anteriores trabajos hicieron algunos "Desperfectos" de forma accidental

 **Makarov:** ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Mis chicos han hecho algo?- dijo mirando a los magos mientras estos negaban algo nerviosos

 **Guardia:** No, tranquilo no se preocupe, no es nada grave, solo quiero decirles que el rey Thomas los ha vuelto a invitar para que jueguen en los juegos mágicos que serán dentro de tres meses, el premio será 2.000.000 de jewels en metálico- dijo provocando que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula en el suelo, incluido el maestro que por dentro estaba viviendo una fantasía donde ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más de los daños que su gremio provocaba

 **Gray:** Pues a que esperamos, entrenaremos y dentro de tres meses iremos a Crocus a ganar el premio y demostrar al reino que seguimos siendo los más fuertes- dijo lazando su puño en el aire mientras todos gritaban y volvían a festejar

 **Wendy:** Espero que el maestro nos elija, tengo ganas de poner a prueba los resultados de mi entrenamiento- dijo la peli azul muy emocionada

 **Cana:** Lo mismo digo, ¿tú que piensas Lissana?- dijo la morena mirando a la albina que tenía algo de seriedad

La albina entonces sonrió con una leve sonrisa

 **Lissana:** Perfecto, la verdad es que quiero liberar todo el poder que he obtenido durante mi entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa llena de energía que alegro a sus compañeras

 **Cana:** Así se habla, ahora a celebrar- dijo alzando su jarra de cerveza, al igual que sus compañeras mientras se unían a la fiesta

Esto alegro bastante a su hermana mayor Mira, por lo que con el ánimo recobrado, se dedicó a servir en las mesas mostrando una verdadera sonrisa a los miembros del gremio

¿Qué sorpresas les esperaran a los magos en los juegos mágicos? ¿Volverán a triunfar como la primera vez?

 **Continuara**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, mañana empiezo nuevamente el instituto, y no podré estar tan activo como hace unos días, solo les pido paciencia. Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Vuelven los juegos Mágicos

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, aunque no debería porque no estoy recibiendo muchos reviews y eso me pone triste y no me motiva. Pero bueno esto ya esta hecho, así que ha leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Vuelven los juegos Mágicos**

Ya habían pasado los 3 meses y los magos de Fairy Tail se dirigían bastante animados hacia la ciudad de Crocus donde se darían nuevamente lugar los juegos mágicos, dispuestos a ganar el primer premio y demostrarle al gremio nuevamente quienes eran los más fuertes

Todos habían entrenado bastante durante ese tiempo, mejorando bastante sus habilidades físicas y mágicas, dificultando la tarea de Makarov para formar el equipo, pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo, siendo los integrantes del equipo Gray, Erza, Wendy, Laxus, y para sorpresa de muchos; Lissana, ya que esta en secreto le hizo una leve muestra de poder a Makarov, el cual se quedó sin palabras ante el poder de la albina de pelo corto

Todos viajaban en carros, pero nos centraremos en el carro donde iba el equipo participante en los juegos, acompañados de Cana y Mirajane junto a Happy y Charle

Todos estaban hablando animadamente entre ellos, a Excepción de Lissana la cual se había quedado dormida, ya que el día anterior estuvo entrenando al máximo y quería estar preparada para competir en los juegos

 **Mira:** Si que tiene sueño- dijo la albina mayor al ver a su hermana durmiendo cómodamente

 **Cana:** Ayer estuvo entrenando sin parar y consumió mucha energía- dijo la morena mientras se bebía una botella de cerveza

 **Laxus:** Si que se ha tomado en serio el entrenamiento- dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados y su típico tono serio

 **Erza:** ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento ha hecho para acabar así de agotada?- preguntó con curiosidad y sorpresa al sentir algo del poder de la peliblanca, aunque no es nada comparado con el 100% de su poder cuando se lo mostró al maestro cuando ella los observó a escondidas aquel día

 **Wendy:** Lo siento pero nos pidió que no dijéramos nada- dijo la peli azul disculpándose extrañando a sus compañeros

 **Cana:** Quiere que sea una sorpresa- dijo bebiendo pero riendo con algo de malicia en su cabeza al igual que la peli azul, ya que ellas conocían el verdadero potencial de la menor de las Strauss

Los demás miraban con curiosidad a la albina que dormía plácidamente mostrando una bella expresión en su rostro

Pasaron las horas hasta que los magos llegaron finalmente a la ciudad, donde fueron recibidos, para sorpresa de todo, el mismísimo rey de Fiore, acompañado de su hija, Arcadios y algunos guardias, junto a los gremios aliados como son Sabertooh y Mermaid Heels, para gran sorpresa de la Hadas

Entre los magos de Sabertooh estaba la rubia Lucy junto a su marido Sting, ambos emocionados de que volvieran a participar ambos gremios en los juegos, pero la rubia estaba también agobiada ya que tanto Sabertooh y Fairy Tail eran su familia y no era fácil ver a la familia pelearse, aunque sea de forma amistosa, aparte de que le sería difícil animar a ambos equipos a la vez

Después de las felicitaciones, las hadas se fueron a su respectivo hotel donde pasarían la noche durante la semana que duraban los juegos mágicos

Al día siguiente, los magos de Fairy Tail lograron pasar las pruebas, siendo los primeros en llegar, junto a los competidores que ellos esperaban, es decir, Mermaid Heels, Sabertooh, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegassus, Cuatro Cerberos y un gremio nuevo que hasta hace mucho no se hizo a conocer, God Mazius

No se sabía mucho de ellos, solo que sus miembros fueron esclavos de un gremio oscuro que desapareció debido al ataque donde tanto Zeref como Acnologia murieron por causas desconocidas

Esa noticia hizo que el mundo mágico se relajara al saber que esos dos monstruos habían desaparecido para siempre, y para fortuna de cierta peli roja, Jellal y su grupo fueron tachados de la lista de criminales y se dedicaban a ayudar al consejo mágico

Aunque todos se sorprendieron al ver una especie de cubo parecido al cristal del tamaño del castillo del Rey Thomas y el extraño poder que este desprendía

Mavis fue la primera en ir a investigar ese extraño artefacto, aterrándose al sentir el poder que emanaba esa cosa

Era muy superior a Zeref y Acnologia, y mucho más oscuro, mientras liberaba unos instintos asesinos que dejarían a la muerte misma en vergüenza y unas ansias de destrucción monstruosas

Mavis lo supo en cuanto ,lo vio y lo sintió, había algo dentro de esa cosa, algo peligroso, salvaje y sobre todo, muy, pero que muy cabreado

Sabía que sea lo que sea lo que hubiera dentro no podía salir de allí, de lo contrario, el mundo tal y como lo conoce se acabaría para siempre, pero parece que los imbéciles del consejo no ven más allá de sus narices, ya que solo a ellos se les ocurre intentar abrirlo para estudiarlo mejor

Es más incluso Erick, el dragon slayer del veneno de segunda generación, intentaba por todos los medios de convencer al consejo de que no abrieran esa cosa, pero parece que solo les interesa el poder que pueda darles esa cosa

Al parecer, los demás no notaban el peligro, parece que solo los fantasmas, los dragon Slayers y los animales podían sentir el peligro que producía esa cosa, ya que estos últimos, pese a ser un territorio fértil y con mucha comida no se acercaban a menos de dos kilómetros y medio de ese extraño artefacto

La rubia fantasma solo rezaba desde las gradas donde estaba su gremio que no lograran abrir esa cosa, porque si sus instintos tenían razón, lo que hubiese dentro de esa cosa sería imparable…. Y el mundo mágico estaría condenado a la extinción…. Junto a la raza humana y todos los seres vivos de este mundo

Volviendo a los juegos, los magos de Fairy tail estaban llevando la delantera el primer día, seguidos de Sabertooh, Mermaid Heels y en igualdad de condiciones, God Mazius

Los demás gremios miraban con desconfianza al nuevo, no es que estuviesen jugando sucio o humillando a sus rivales, al contrario, jugaban y peleaban limpia y justamente, aunque muchos tenían un carácter arrogante y demasiado orgulloso para algunos, sin embargo, si uno se fija bien, se comportaban así para que sus adversarios bajasen la guardia y cometieran errores, cosa que paso con algunos miembros de Lamia Scale y cuatro cerberos

Lo demás participantes se dieron cuenta del truco del nuevo gremio, provocando que el forastero estuviera en serios problemas cuando tocaba pelear, en este caso; Gray contra Eon, Un chico de pelo grisáceo, ojos azules y piel oscura, el cual tenía enamoradas a varias chicas con su aspecto, incluso Juvia se quedó un poco embobada al verlo, al igual que Cana y Wendy, claro, que estás solo se sonrojaron un poco

Lissana observaba con detalle al rival de su compañero, ese chico tenía algo más que una cara bonita

 **Gray:** ¿No vas a pelear o qué?- dijo el pelinegro extrañado al ver que su rival no se movía

 **Eon:** ¿Se supone que debo de atacar yo el primero?- dijo aparentemente confundido y despistado mostrando una sonrisa boba, que estaba poniendo al mago de hielo bastante enfadado

 **Gray:** Como quieras, aquí voy- dijo el pelinegro lanzándose al ataque, mientras el peli gris sonreía internamente al haber logrado lo que quería- **¡ ICE MAKE: LANZE!** \- Dijo lanzando sus lanzas del hielo al peli gris, que simplemente las esquivó sin aparente esfuerzo para posteriormente lanzarse directamente a por el mago de hielo a gran velocidad, para sorpresa de los espectadores, dándole un puñetazo de lleno al pelinegro, que tuvo que deshacer su técnica para no acabar cayendo fuera de la arena de combate, mientras miraba que en su cara había sangre mientras sentía un gran dolor en la zona donde el peli gris le impactó el puñetazo al stripper

Por su parte Eon, seguía en posición de combate y dando pequeños saltitos de excitación, mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su rival

 **Eon:** ¿Qué? ¿Continuamos?- dijo con una sonrisa e incitando al pelinegro a atacar

El mago de hielo no se hizo esperar, y empezó a crear armas de hielo y proyectiles, los cuales, el mago peli gris esquivaba a gran velocidad y bastante divertido, para enojo del stripper

Los de Fairy tail miraban curiosos al rival del stripper, mientras que su gremio rival miraba con una sonrisa como su mago jugaba con su presa

Sin embargo, el maestro de God Mazius, de nombre Mazius, se sentía algo nervioso sin entender por qué, como si algo peligroso se avecinara

Y no era el único, Charle tuvo varias visiones donde un ser con un poder monstruoso atacaba la ciudad de Crocus, y como todos los magos , incluidos los de Fairy Tail, caían ante el poder de ese despiadado que se reía de la masacre que había formado. La gata deseaba que nada de lo que había visto sucediera

Lissana observaba de forma analítica el combate, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la estrategia de Eon, provocar al mago de hielo para que cometa un error y así ganar de forma limpia sin tener que mostrar todo su poder, a sabiendas de que podría luchar nuevamente y de que todos lo observaban, y podrían utilizar su magia en su contra

O simplemente no veía la necesidad de mostrar su verdadero poder

Y este parecía ser el caso

Aparte de que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, ya que el mago de hielo se sentía cada vez más frustrado al ver esa sonrisa calmada en la cara de su rival

 **Gray:** ¡TE VOY A BORRAR ESA ESTÚPIDA SONRISA DE TU CARA! **¡ ICE MAKER: MARTILLO DE HIELO!** \- Dijo creando un martillo de hielo enorme, que hizo sonreír a su contrincante que no se molestó en esquivar el ataque, provocando una gran explosión de humo

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras el árbitro, que tenía ya sus años de experiencia como mago retirado, sabía que no había que confiarse, y menos con un gremio nuevo como lo era God Mazius

Cuando se disipó el humo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al peli gris con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente ileso y como no; una sonrisa muy calmada en su rostro

 **Eon:** Bravo, ese ataque ha sido muy poderoso, si no hubiese usado mi barrera ahora estaría en serios problemas- dijo mientras un aura azulada rodeaba al peli gris

Gray estaba asombrado y con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo e incapaz de creerse de que una de sus técnicas más poderosas no haya dejado fuera de combate a ese tío

 **Eon:** Supongo que me toca a mí- dijo para correr a gran velocidad hacia el mago de hielo, el cual recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar varios metros antes de caer al suelo, impresionado no solo por la velocidad de su adversario, sino también porque aún no había salido de su asombro de que su técnica hubiera fallado

El pelinegro, adolorido y bastante enfadado, se levantó para encarar a su rival, que lo miraba con esa odiosa sonrisa, haciéndole perder nuevamente el control

 **Gray: ¡ ICE MAKER: FLECHAS SÚPER CONGELANTES!-** Dijo lanzando un montón de flechas hacia su adversario que simplemente sonreía calmadamente

 **Eon: ¡Tornado marino!-** Dijo creando un torrente de agua que se dirigió hacia el pelinegro, que abrió con gran sorpresa los ojos para posteriormente esquivar el ataque por los pelos

 **Juvia:** ¡Un mago de agua!- dijo la maga de agua impresionada por el manejo que este tenía con dicho elemento

 **Lissana:** El peor adversario que gray pudo tener- dijo llamando de la maga peli roja

 **Erza:** ¿Qué quieres decir? Gray ya peleó contra magos de agua anteriormente- dijo confundida la maga clase S

 **Lissana:** Ese chico no es como otros adversarios a los que Gray se halla enfrentado Erza, puede manipular no solo el agua, sino también su temperatura, lo que significa

 **Wendy:** Que puede calentar el agua a tal punto de derretir el hielo- dijo la joven peli azul

 **Lissana:** Exacto, aparte de que a diferencia de Gray, él ha estado calmado durante todo el combate, si Gray quiere ganar deberá calmar su genio o estará perdido- dijo la albina seriamente asombrando a todos por haber notado ese detalle, sin duda se había hecho una gran estratega

El combate no estaba hiendo muy bien para el mago de hielo, ya que el agua ardiente de su adversario destruía sus ataques de hielo

 **Eon:** Me toca atacar- dijo lanzando ráfagas de agua hacia el pelinegro, que se vio obligado a esquivar los ataques de su adversario- no está mal, ¿qué tal esto?- dijo apuntando con su dedo índice al pelinegro- **¡ Balas de agua!** \- Dijo lanzando una lluvia de balas echas de agua hirviendo, procedentes de sus dedos

El pelinegro pudo esquivar el primer grupo de balas, pero al final fue alcanzado por estas, las cuales le provocaban quemaduras leves, pero muy dolorosas en la piel

 **Eon:** ¿ Qué? ¿Quieres continuar?- dijo esta vez con un tono serio, ya cansado de jugar con su rival

 **Gray:** ¡AQUÍ ME TIENES!- Dijo muy enfadado demostrando que no aceptaría la derrota

 **Eon:** Como quieras- dijo concentrando una gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor- **¡ Bestia marina!-** Dijo mientras la figura de un tiburón echo de agua se lanzaba a por el stripper, que apenas se pudo defender de aquel ataque tan poderoso, teniendo como resultado la derrota de Fairy Tail, para asombro de muchos de los espectadores

 **Árbitro:** El Ganador es Eon de God Mazius- dijo mientras muchos aplaudían al mago del nuevo gremio

 **Mazius:** Bien hecho Eon, aunque creo que te pasaste un poco- dijo calmado el maestro, que era un hombre alto, musculoso y con barba grisácea y de piel clara pero bronceada

 **Eon:** Lo siento maestro- dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso

 **Mazius:** Tranquilo- dijo mirando a los de Fairy Tail- una vez que ganemos los juegos, nada ni nadie nos impedirá conseguir nuestra meta- dijo con una leve sonrisa que solo unos pocos notaron

Los de Fairy Tail estaban en su mayoría furiosos por haber perdido contra el nuevo gremio, pero muchos también estaban emocionados ante la presencia de un nuevo rival, el cual estaba a su altura

Los otros gremios no tardaron en ponerle un ojo encima al recién llegado, sin duda esos tíos eran fuertes y había que tener cuidado

Los siguientes combates y juegos fueron bastante parejos en cuanto a resultados se refiere, donde God Mazius llevaba la delantera seguido de Fairy Tail, Sabertooh y Mermaid Heels

Todos pudieron comprobar a la perfección que el gremio nuevo no estaba jugando y que su objetivo era ganar

Una vez acabados lo juegos mágicos por el día de hoy, los magos de Fairy Tail se fueron a su hotel cansados, y con pocas ganas de celebrar en el caso de Gray al haber perdido el primer día en los juegos

Lissana, por su parte analizaba lo acontecido el día de hoy en los juegos, estudiando a sus nuevos rivales para idear un plan de ataque para cuando a ella le tocase, eso sí, esperando no mostrar todo su potencial a menos que sea realmente necesario

Al día siguiente el resultado fue muy parecido al del día anterior, solo que esta vez, la víctima fue Sabertooh, más bien, Rufus, siendo derrotado por Dimitri, un mago que hacía ilusiones y era un maestro tanto en el cuerpo a cuerpo como en las armas

El tercer día, fue el turno de Lissana de pelear contra una maga de God Mazius, de nombre Elena, una joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con un cuerpo que competía con el de Mirajane y Jenny, lo que provocó que ambas miraran a la maga con algo de celos

 **Elena:** Espero que me des una gran pelea- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de forma arrogante

 **Lissana:** De eso no lo dudes- dijo la albina con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para luchar contra su rival

Una vez que dio el árbitro permiso, ambas magas corrieron hacia su rival, para posteriormente empezar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes al ver el poderío físico de ambas mujeres

 **Mira:** ¡VAMOS LISSANA TU PUEDES!- Animo su hermana desde las gradas, al igual que las demás chicas del gremio

 **Jenny:** ¡VAMOS LISSANA TU PUEDES!- Dijo animándola junto a su pareja, el cual estaba analizando el combate entre la albina y la pelinegra de God Mazius

La albina cada vez ganaba más terreno sobre la pelinegra, la cual estaba impresionada al encontrar alguien tan poderoso, por lo que decidió retirarse unos pasos atrás para recuperar algo de aliento

 **Lissana:** ¡ ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Te has quedado sin energía?!- dijo la albina burlona

 **Elena:** Je, debo admitirlo, eres muy fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa, parece que tendré que usar mi magia- dijo concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico, asombrando a los presentes mientras los miembros de God Mazius sonreían- me presentaré correctamente, soy Elena Flarius, La God Slayer del hielo- dijo mientras concentraba hielo en su manos- prepárate- dijo para posteriormente reaparecer en la cara de la albina y encajarle un puñetazo en la cara, que la hizo retroceder varios metros- **¡ PUÑO DEL GOD SLAYER DE HIELO!** \- Dijo dándole un puñetazo cargado con hielo que la hizo volar por los aires para posteriormente reaparecer arriba- **¡ PATADA DEL GOD SLAYER DE HIELO!-** Dijo encajándole una patada que enterró a la albina en el estadio

 **Mira/Elfman:** ¡LISSANA!- Dijeron ambos hermanos muy preocupados por la albina menor

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver a la albina levantarse del suelo con algunos rasguños leves, mientras miraba a su rival a la vez que se sacudía el polvo

 **Elena:** Valla, eres bastante resistente- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Lissana:** Lo mismo digo- dijo sonriendo- parece que tendré que mostrarlo antes de tiempo- dijo confundiendo a los presentes

La albina empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder, para posteriormente liberar un pilar de energía a su alrededor mientras en sus puños se formaban una especie de energía púrpura con pequeños rayos

 **Lissana:** Deja que me presente yo también, soy Lissana Strauss, maga de animal Soul y Dragon Slayer del Plasma de segunda generación- dijo con una sonrisa dejando totalmente de piedra a los espectadores

 **Fairy Tail:** ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!- Dijeron sin creérselo

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿Pe…pero cómo?!- dijo asombrada la peli roja

 **Cana:** Una lácrima- dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de sus asombrados compañeros- en una misión hace unos años, encontramos una lácrima de Dragon Slayer, y después de convencer a Porlyusica, se la implantó dentro- dijo la morena bebiendo su cerveza

 **Makarov:** ¡ ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada?!- dijo muy sorprendido el maestro, ahora entendía porque la albina tenía semejante poder

 **Wendy:** Ella quería que fuera una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa- y valla que lo ha sido- dijo viendo el poder que desprendía su compañera de equipo

 **Elena:** Esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo sonriendo para posteriormente lanzarse contra la albina, la cual hizo lo mismo, empezando otra oleada de golpes, patadas y puñetazos, seguidos de sus respectivas magias, la pelinegra lanzando su hielo reforzado y la albina atacando con su plasma

Ambas desprendían un poder mágico impresionante, que se pudo sentir en todo el reino

Incluso Jellal, que estaba bastante lejos con su equipo estudiando la extraña estructura parecida al cristal, pudo sentir ese poder mágico

Lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien también estaba sintiendo ese poder

La pelea continuo una hora más hasta que la azabache agarró desprevenida a la albina, encajándole una poderosa patada en la cara, para posteriormente molerla a puñetazos y estrellarla contra el suelo, y lanzarle una ráfaga de hielo que dejó muy maltrecha a la albina

 **Elena:** Ríndete albina, esta pelea está ganada- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, pero la albina se seguía levantando

 **Lissana:** NO- dijo levantándose con todas sus fuerzas, ya que había consumido mucha magia y aun no estaba acostumbrada a pelear con el 100% de su poder- Todavía puedo seguir- dijo con determinación

 **Elena:** Tu misma- dijo con una sonrisa sádica para posteriormente moler a la albina a golpes, bajo la mirada impotente de Fairy Tail y los gremios aliados, los cuales apretaban los dientes muy preocupados

Lissana, incapaz de defenderse, solo podía llorar, frustrada al ver que todo su entrenamiento no había servido para nada

 **Lissana:** " _Lo siento Natsu… no soy lo bastante fuerte, perdóname_ "- pensó la albina para posteriormente ser tirada a un lado del estadio

 **Elena:** Ha sido una buena pelea, que pena que…- no pudo terminar cuando una bola mágica de color roja y negra se lanzó hacia ella a gran velocidad, para sorpresa de los presentes-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!- Dijo impresionada bloqueando la esfera con un escudo de hielo, para posteriormente ver con horror como este se agrietaba, por lo que decidió desviarlo hacia el cielo provocando una enorme explosión que cegó temporalmente a los presentes, mientras provocaba una oleada de viento monstruosa que casi manda a volar a los espectadores

Cuando el ambiente se calmó, todos empezaron a preguntarse qué había pasado y quien había sido el que lanzó ese ataque tan devastador

 **Elena:** ¡ ¿QUIEN SE HA ATREVIDO?!- Dijo enfadada para posteriormente mirar de donde vino el ataque

Al hacerlo su furia pasó a verdadero terror, su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente hasta el punto de casi caerse y empezar a casi a llorar

Todos se asombraron al ver a aquella maga tan poderosa verla en ese estado

Los de God Mazius miraron a donde estaba viendo su compañera, para entrar en el mismo estado o incluso peor que el de ella

 **Mazius:** No… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- Dijo muy asustado el maestro del gremio forastero

Lo demás gremio presentes de los juegos mágicos miraron muy asombrados al maestro del gremio, ya que por lo que sabían, era un candidato a ser uno de los magos santos

Todos miraron a la misma dirección a la que miraba el gremio nuevo, para sorprenderse ante lo que estaban viendo

En lo alto del estadio, había una silueta humanoide, de color negro, de un negro tan oscuro que incluso en la noche más oscura de todas se podría ver a la perfección, solo los ojos sin pupila y el pelo de su cabeza eran rojos, un rojo sangre tan fuerte que intimidaba y aterraba al que lo viera, mientras mostraba sus colmillos blancos apretados por la rabia mientras miraba hacia el estadio, principalmente a God Mazius

Charle miraba con auténtico terror a ese ser, su visión se había hecho real

 **¿?:** Mazius…- dijo el ser con mucha ira y liberando una impresionante sed de sangre, mientras el nombrado y sus magos temblaban de puro terror…

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, el capítulo 4 ya está hecho pero no lo subiré hasta que tenga al menos 15 o 20 reviews en este capítulo, aparte de que el cuarto se pondrá todo más interesante. Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: El Dragon slayer legendario

**HOLA A TODOS aquí traigo esta historia que parece que os está gustando bastante después de ponerme tantos comentarios (sin tener nada que decir claro...) por lo que no me entretengo más y os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: El Dragon slayer legendario**

Todos miraban asombrado al ser que los miraba desde lo alto de las gradas, y con algo de miedo al ver la furia que mostraba, sobre todo a cierto gremio anteriormente oscuro

 _ **Flash back**_

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, la extraña estructura parecida al cristal comenzó a agrietarse cada vez más, hasta que posteriormente acabó explotando mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico, llamando la atención de los presentes a los cuales les costaba mantenerse en pie y no salir volando

Jellal miraba asombrado y preguntándose cómo se había roto esa extraña estructura, para posteriormente con horror unos ojos rojos, pertenecientes a un ser de piel oscura, el cual no paraba de desprender energía en cantidades monstruosas

 **¿?:** Mazius….¡MAZIUS!- Gritó el ser furioso para posteriormente salir volando dirección a Crocus a una velocidad pasmosa

Jellal no perdió el tiempo y empezó a perseguir a ese ser junto a todo su gremio, pese a que estaban muertos de miedo

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **¿?:** ¡Mazius-sama! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- dijo uno de sus mago aterrado al ver a ese ser… nuevamente

Eon y los otros magos no se hicieron esperar y se lanzaron al ataque, mientras el ser peli rojo hacia exactamente lo mismo, destrozando el suelo en el que antes pisaba, para posteriormente encajarse en medio de los 10 magos que se lanzaron a atacarle, derribando a la mitad con un solo puñetazo cargado de un fuego rojo como la sangre misma, para posteriormente apalear sin esfuerzo alguno a los magos restantes, para posteriormente coger a Dimitri por el cuello y lanzarlo por los aires para posteriormente lanzarle una enorme bola de fuego que calcino totalmente al mago de ilusiones

El siguiente fue Eon, que recibió un brutal pisotón que le aplastó la columna seguida de los pulmones y las costillas, provocando un enorme charco de sangre, para horror de los espectadores

 **Mazius:** ¡MALDITO!- Dijo el maestro finalmente hartó lanzándose a por el extraño ser oscuro, encajándole una poderosa patada en el cuello, que provocó una enorme onda de aire

Sin embargo, este pareció no verse afectado en lo más mínimo por ese golpe, y sin que nadie lo viera, agarró al maestro del gremio nuevo por la cabeza para posteriormente mirarlo con una sonrisa demencial

 **Mazius:** "¡Se ha hecho más fuerte desde la última vez!"- pensó aterrado intentando

 **¿?:** ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso… Mazius?- dijo para encajarle un puñetazo que casi le arranca todos dientes para posteriormente acabar estrellado en una de las paredes del estadio

El maestro del gremio salió disparado del agujero cubierto por una energía blanquecina dirección hacia el ser, que lo esperaba sonriente, para posteriormente empezar ambos a lincharse a golpes cada vez más rápidos, mientras los presentes miraban asombrados al maestro del gremio nuevo, sobre todo los de Fairy Tail ya que ese poder superaba sin dudas al de Makarov

Sin embargo, el intercambio de golpes no duro mucho, ya que el ser peli rojo le encajó un potente rodillazo en la cara, para posteriormente agarrarlo por el brazo y lanzarlo por los aires

 **¿?:** Toma un presente para ti- dijo cargando fuego en su mano derecha- **¡BLÁSTER DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** Dijo lanzando la esfera al maestro del gremio oscuro que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, dándole de lleno y creando una explosión monstruosa

 **Gajeel:** ¿Ha… ha dicho?- dijo asombrado mientras protegía a sus hijos

 **Wendy:** ¿…Dragón de fuego?- dijo la peli azul en el mismo estado que el azabache

 **Rogue:** ¿Esa cosa es un dragon slayer?- dijo muy impresionado al lado de Sting, que estaba junto a su esposa y su hija, la cual estaba muy asustada

El slayer entonces se dio la vuelta para ver directamente al rubio slayer

El peli rojo de aspecto aterrador, se asombró al verlo, para posteriormente sentir una ira mucho mayor que la que le provocaba el maestro del gremio nuevo que arrasaba en los juegos mágicos, sin saber exactamente porqué

El ser peli rojo avanzaba lentamente y liberando bastante poder hacia donde estaban los magos de Sabertooh, olvidando por completo a Mazius, el cual aprovechó su oportunidad

 **Mazius:** ¡Cómete esto monstruo! **¡CASTIGO DE ZEUS!**. Dijo lanzando una esfera de color amarilla eléctrica hacia el ser de pelo rojo y piel oscura como la noche, impactándole de lleno

Cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver al extraño ser oscuro completamente ileso y totalmente quieto, para posteriormente apretar los colmillos de la ira y empezar a gritar de ira mientras liberaba un poder enorme y aterrador, mientras un aura rojiza aparecía a su alrededor

El cielo entonces se puso negro, mientras rayos caían cerca del peli rojo y la tierra temblaba y se desmoronaba

 **¿?:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA- Fue la risa macabra que puso mientras su poder aumentaba cada vez más

 _ **(DBS: Enigma, The Mortal Stronger Than The God's – HalusaTwin)**_

Entonces el entorno se calmó por un momento donde todos miraban atentamente a ese ser de aura oscura

 **¿?:** AAAAAAAAAAAAH- Volvió a gritar para posteriormente producir un pilar de fuego negro y rojo y provocar una explosión mientras el pilar de fuego se alzaba hacia el cielo con violencia para posteriormente desaparecer en el cielo oscuro

En el estadio, todos veían asombrados la nueva apariencia de ese ser, ahora medía tres metros, músculos exageradamente grandes, su pelo ahora era tan largo pero más alborotado que el de Gajeel, y una cola de dragón al final de su espalda seguido de dos alas negras y rojas en su espalda

Todos los presentes, en especial los dragon Slayers, se aterraron e impresionaron ante la nueva apariencia de ese ser, mientras Mazius miraba totalmente aterrado al nuevo ser que tenía delante de sus narices

 **Gajeel:** Es el… el Dragon slayer legendario- dijo el pelinegro muy asustado y apretando los dientes

El enorme ser sin decir palabra alguna, se lanzó a una velocidad de vértigo hacia el rubio slayer y su gremio, donde este apartó a su mujer e hija antes de que esa bestia los arrollara

El slayer se apartó rápidamente de su gremio, consciente de que esa cosa estaba detrás de él, por lo que decidió llevárselo lo más lejos de la ciudad, creando unas alas con su elemento para volar lejos de la ciudad

 **Erza:** ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE PELEE SOLO CONTRA ESA COSA! ¡VAMOS A AYUDARLE!- Dijo mientras los magos más fuertes de los distintos gremios asentían seguidos de la lácrima que grababa los juegos

Por su parte, Mirajane recogió a su hermana para que fuera tratada por Porlyusica, mientras Elena aún no salía de su asombro al ver no solamente a ese ser, sino también su nueva transformación, y estaba por volver con su gremio, de no ser porque estos ya se fueron corriendo, sin molestarse ni siquiera en avisarla

El rubio había logrado alejar a esa cosa de la ciudad, claro, después de que esta lo agarrara por la cabeza y lo lanzara por los aires y acabar estrellado en una pradera alejada de cualquier rastro de civilización

 _Música de fondo: (DOOM (2016) OST - Rip & Tear por _CapitalCorn _)_

 **Sting:** Muy bien, musculitos, veamos de lo que eres capaz de hacer- dijo mientras los demás magos llegaban, entre ellos, Erza, Laxus, Makarov, Jura, Gray, Minerva, Rogue, Cana, Wendy, Gajeel y Kagura

 **¿?:** ¿Enserio pensáis que unos simples gusanos podréis contra mí? ¿El dragon slayer legendario? JA- Dijo el ser con superioridad

 **Laxus:** Prepárate, antes nos has cogido desprevenido, pero ahora estamos listos- dijo preparándose para la batalla

El slayer legendario, no se hizo esperar y se lanzó a una increíble velocidad hacia sus adversarios, los cuales hicieron lo mismo

Sin embargo, el ser oscuro cambió de dirección rápidamente dirección al mago de hielo, que fue arrollado por el enorme brazo de la criatura oscura para posteriormente quedar estampado en el suelo, creando un cráter con el impacto

 **¿?:** HA- Dijo para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer encima de la peli roja, que pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque del gigante, el cual tenía intenciones de aplastarla

Makarov, sin dudarlo, se lanzó de frente a por el monstruo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el ser oscuro tenía una enorme ventaja sobre el anciano, por lo que Jura, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Cana y su nieto Laxus, fueron rápidamente apoyarlo mientras Kagura preparaba un ataque por la espalda con su archienemigo

En el estadio, la albina menor intentaba levantarse e ir a luchar pese a que sus heridas no estaban curadas

 **Lissana:** ¡DEJADME IR!- Exigía la albina mientras sus hermanos intentaban retenerla

 **Mira:** ¡NO LISSANA AUN NO! ¡ NECESITAS UNA HORA MÁS ANTES DE ESTAR AL 100%!- Pedía su hermana intentado retener con toda su fuerza y la de su hermano a la menor de su familia

 **Elena:** Iré yo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes de que ella estuviera cerca- después de todo, tengo cuentas pendientes con ese monstruo- dijo volando gracias su magia hacia el campo de batalla

En la zona de combate, varios magos se encontraban en el suelo jadeando y tocándose las heridas debido al dolor de los golpes que les había provocado ese monstruo, el cual avanzaba hacia ellos apenas ileso y con intenciones muy hostiles

Si no hubiera sido por un ataque dorado que le impactó de lleno, habría alcanzado a sus objetivos

Cuando el humo se disipó, el slayer miró por todos los lados en busca del que le ataco, pese a no haberle hecho nada

 **¿?:** Siento la tardanza- dijo una voz a la derecha del ser oscuro, resultando ser el líder de Crime Sociere

 **Erza:** ¡Jellal!- dijo sorprendida la adolorida peli roja

 **Jellal:** Veo que este monstruo os lo pone difícil, será mejor ayudaros- dijo mientras él y sus magos se preparaban la batalla, pese a que estaban asustados del poder de ese ser

 **¿?:** Yo, ¿Un monstruo?...- dijo para luego sonreír-… no…. ¡ YO SOY EL DIABLO! ¡ JAJAJAJAJA!- Dijo mientras aumentaba su poder mágico intimidando a los presentes- ¡ VAMOS, PELEAD CONTRA MI!- Dijo mientras todos se volvían a lanzar al ataque, siendo un total de 17 vs 1

Sin embargo, los magos no tenían ventaja ninguna ya que, pese a que lo superaban en número, el ser oscuro, contrarrestaba, bloqueaba y esquivaba sus ataques sin apenas dificultades y los pocos que recibía no le hacían daño alguno

 **¿?:** ¡ ¿QUÉ OS PASA?! ¡ ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TENÉIS?!- Dijo encajándoles un golpe a cada uno de sus rivales, mandándolos a volar varios cientos de metros- ¡HA! ¡PATÉTICO Y ABURRIDO!- Dijo seriamente provocando a sus rivales

 **Kagura:** Maldito…- dijo la peli púrpura escupiendo sangre, cosa que preocupo a sus compañeras que la veían desde la lácrima

Entonces a unos metros de distancia del Slayer legendario, se produjo un cráter, del cual salió la pelinegra del gremio nuevo, mirando seriamente al Slayer legendario

 **¿?:** Oh… eres tú- dijo seriamente el gigante mientras miraba a la joven- ¿vienes a morir?- dijo seriamente el Slayer

 **Elena:** Eso lo veremos…- dijo aumentando su poder mágico- veamos quien es más fuerte, la God slayer del hielo o el dragon slayer legendario- dijo para posteriormente lanzarse a por el gigante, el cual hizo exactamente lo mismo, provocando que ambos, al chocar, los puños liberaran una onda de aire enorme, que aumentaba con el forcejeo de ambos, pero el slayer con una sonrisa, acabó ganando terreno hasta que la pelinegra no aguantó más, recibiendo un puñetazo de lleno en su cara, para posteriormente ser cogida por una pierna y ser estrellada en el suelo por su rival, el cual no se detuvo, ya que la alzó al aire para lincharla a golpes, provocando que la joven sangrara por la boca, para posteriormente ser arrojada a un lado mientras se levantaba con mucho dolor

 **Elena:** Je, era de esperarse del monstruo que mató a Zeref y a Acnologia- dijo asombrando a los demás que estaban peleando contra el gigante oscuro

 **Erza:** Esa… cosa…- dijo la peli roja asombrada

 **Makarov:** ¡ ¿Mató a Acnologia y a Zeref?!- dijo muy asombrado el mago santo

 **Wendy:** Entonces ese ser es…- dijo muy asombrada

 **Gajeel:** El nuevo rey dragón- dijo el pelinegro apretando los dientes encarando al slayer legendario

 **¿?:** ¡ VAMOS! ¡ DEJAD DE HABLAR Y PELEAD!- Dijo lanzándose a la carga a una velocidad superior a la anterior mientras se reía como un loco

Jellal y Jura también se lanzaron contra el Slayer, entablando una oleada de golpes contra el monstruo que no duró mucho, ya que este los mandó a volar con un puñetazo a cada uno en la cara

Los siguientes en salir volando por los aires fueron Elena, Erza y Makarov, seguido de los demás combatientes, a excepción de Laxus que pudo aguantar un poco el impacto por su masa muscular

 **¿?:** Tú pareces más duro que los demás- dijo con una sonrisa el ser oscuro

 **Laxus:** Pues prepárate porque no has visto nada- dijo aumentando su poder mágico para asombro de los espectadores y los demás combatiente- prepárate- dijo para desaparecer y reaparecer al lado de Slayer legendario, que los esquivo sin problemas, para posteriormente mandarle una patada que el rubio esquivó, el cual aprovecho para lanzar su propia patada que fue esquivada por el ser peli rojo, que lanzó un puñetazo al abdomen del rubio que le dio de lleno, para posteriormente salir volando, pero se volvió a levantar con rapidez y fue directo a por el peli rojo

Ambos empezaron a lanzarse golpes a gran velocidad, provocando temblores en la tierra, donde al final el peli rojo ganó dándole una patada al Dreyar que lo mandó a volar hacia las montañas

 **¿?:** ¡ ¿Eso es todo?! ¡ ¿Qué decepción?!- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, para posteriormente recibir un ataque en su cuello echo de energía oscura y eléctrica

El slayer legendario se giró para ver quién era el que osó atacarle por detrás, encontrándose con una albina de pelo corto que respiraba con esfuerzo

 **Wendy/ Cana:** ¡LISSANA!- Gritaron sus compañeras sorprendidas de que ella estuviera presente en el campo de batalla

 **¿?:** Li… ¿Lissana?- dijo por lo bajo el ser peli rojo de forma que nadie lo había escuchado

 **Elena:** Albina…- dijo la God Slayer tirada en el suelo con mucho dolor

 **Lissana:** ¡ CANA! ¡WENDY!- Dijo hiendo a ver a sus compañeras de equipo, mientras el peli rojo de aura oscura abría más los ojos

 **¿?:** Ca… ¿Cana?- dijo esta vez un poco más alto siendo escuchado por Gajeel que era el más cercano

Entonces el Slayer se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes que no recordaba donde aparecían esas chicas

 **¿?:** ¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó el Slayer aumentando nuevamente su poder, para asombro de los presentes y los espectadores que veían la pelea

 **Gajeel:** ¡ Esto es malo! ¡Su poder no para de crecer!- dijo el azabache realmente asustado pero manteniéndose firme

 **Gray:** ¡Tenemos que acabar con él o de lo contrario destruirá el mundo!- dijo el stripper en el mismo estado

 **¿?:** ¡ OS MATARÉ A TODOS!- Dijo liberando una cantidad desorbitada de poder que destruyó el suelo de su alrededor mientras esferas de fuego rojo y negro eran lanzadas por todas partes, obligando a los presentes a ponerse a cubierto

Las bolas de fuego arrasaban todo lo que tocaban cuando chocaban contra el suelo, destruyendo todo rastro de cualquier cosa que se haya entrometido en su camino, mientras el cielo cogía un tono rojizo por el pilar de fuego que el Slayer legendario había liberado

Después de unos minutos, el pilar de fuego empezó a desvanecerse, mostrando al Slayer legendario respirando con algo de fuerza mientras recuperaba el aliento, todo bajo la mirada de sus asombrados adversarios

El slayer miró nuevamente a sus rivales que volvían a encararle para posteriormente reírse como un psicópata

 **¿?:** ¡ ¿Qué os pasa?! ¡ ¿No podéis seguirme el ritmo?!- dijo mientras sus adversarios lo rodeaban y se preparaban para atacarlo- y aquí vamos otra vez, la escoria se enfrenta al rey nuevamente, Ja ¡ ACABARÉIS MUERTOS CUANDO OS ENTIERRE BAJO TIERRA!- Dijo para posteriormente ver como sus adversarios se lanzaban al ataque

Laxus, Makarov y Jura empezaron a golpearle desde los lados, mientras Cana y los Slayers restantes por delante y por detrás, aunque no le estaban haciendo daño alguno

El slayer ya aburrido, se apartó a sus adversarios simplemente extendiendo sus brazos y empujando a sus rivales con una oleada de viento, mientras Erza y Kagura se lanzaron con sus espadas a máximo poder

 **Erza/ Kagura:** ¡CÓMETE ESTO!- Dijeron ambas lanzando un corte con sus respectivas espadas el cuál fue directo al Slayer que no sufrió rasguño alguno

Entonces la bestia se lanzó contra los magos, arrollando en este caso a los magos santos y al stripper, para después desaparecer y encajarles unas bolas de fuego a los Slayers

Jura se levantó y aprovecho para lanzarle sus pilares de tierra, pero estos eran destruidos con facilidad por el slayer, que nuevamente cargó contra el mago santo, el cual recibió un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo mandó a volar, el pobre barbudo pudo sentir algunos dientes fracturados antes de caer al suelo

Fue el turno de todos los Slayers, los cuales lanzaron un rugido cada uno de sus respectivos elementos

El Slayer legendario no se quedó atrás y también lanzó su propio rugido, el cuál dejaba enanos los rugidos combinados de todos los dragon Slayers, los cuales estaban perdiendo en el forcejeo

 **Lissana:** ¡ RETIRAOS!- Dijo la albina aterrada

Todos asintieron y se fueron antes de que el rugido de fuego consumiera por completo los suyos, escapando apenas ileso pero con mucho calor y sudando

 **Elena:** ¡ME TOCA!- Dijo la God Slayer antes de que el peli rojo acabará su ataque, lanzando una enorme cantidad de hielo

 **Gray:** ¡ NO TE OLVIDES DE MÍ!- Dijo en su modo Devil Slayer mientras lanzaba una cantidad de hielo casi tan grande como la God slayer

Ambos ataques dieron de lleno al Slayer, provocando una explosión, que cegó temporalmente a todos los presentes, mientras los guerreros se retiraban para recuperar el aliento

Entonces apareció nuevamente un pilar de fuego oscuro, el cual mostró al Slayer legendario salir de él totalmente ileso con una sonrisa psicópata

 **Gray:** MALDITA SEA…- Dijo escupiendo sangre

 **Elena:** Mierda, he gastado toda mi magia en ese ataque- dijo jadeando mientras caía de rodillas al suelo mientras el titán oscuro se acercaba cada vez más

 **Lissana:** ¡ EH GORILA!- Dijo encajándole una potente patada en el cuello, que apenas le hizo nada- ¡ MÉTETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TALLA!- Dijo la albina con algo de furia mientras sus compañeros slayer aparecían a apoyarla

 **¿?:** ¡JA! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTOS SEÁIS O VENGÁIS! ¡IGUALMENTE OS MATARE A TODOS!- Dijo mientras se lanzaban nuevamente a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, obteniendo los mismos resultados que antes, ya que estos estaban cada vez más cansados, a diferencia de su rival que parecía tener energía ilimitada

Laxus fue el primero en caer, seguido de los gemelos, Lissana y por último Wendy y Gajeel

Jellal y su grupo también se lanzaron al ataque obteniendo el mismo resultado que los demás Slayers, ni siquiera Erick con su súper oído pudo esquivar sus golpes y acabar derrotado

 **¿?:** Ja… Jajajajajajaja...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió con malicia al ver que había derrotado a todos sus enemigos, para horror de los espectadores que observaban la lácrima

 **Cana:** Ma... Maldito- dijo intentando levantarse pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía, y lo peor, es que el monstruo la había escuchado y no tardó en ir a verla

Cuando el ser peli rojo estaba al lado de la morena, este la agarró por la cabeza para posteriormente alzarla mientras sonreía como un psicópata

Pero la sonrisa de ese ser se borró cuando la morocha empezó a llorar con una expresión de cansancio y derrota

 **¿?:** "¡¿Qué pasa con esta mujer?! Su mirada, su olor, sus ojos… ¿Por qué tengo su imagen en mi cabeza? ¿Dónde la he visto?... ¿Quién es?"- fueron los pensamientos del slayer legendario al ver a la chica de pelo moreno

Entonces el Slayer soltó a la morena para posteriormente fijarse que detrás suya a unos metros todavía quedaba alguien en pie, alguien que cierta rubia de blue Pegassus no tardó mucho en reconocer

 **Jenny:** Laxus…- dijo la joven con lágrimas al ver el estado de su amado y futuro marido, el cuál era un total desastre mientras avanzaba firmemente y sin miedo hacia el monstruo

 **¿?:** Eres bastante pesado ¿lo sabías?- dijo seriamente el peli rojo al rubio que lo miraba seriamente para sonreír levemente

 **Laxus:** Más de lo que tú te imaginas…- dijo empezando a concentrar rayos en sus puños mientras miraba seriamente a su enemigo- Estoy encendido…- dijo preparado para la batalla más dura de su vida

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo, el siguiente capítulo ya está hecho pero aún no lo subiré para ver cuantos reviews obtiene este capítulo, aunque es algo corto, pero no sabía como hacerlo más largo. Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: Laxus vs Dragon legendario

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo nuevamente esta historia que a muchos os ha encantado, por lo que sin más que decir os dejaré leer**

 **Capítulo 5: Laxus vs Dragon slayer legendario**

El rubio Dreyar se encontraba concentrando una cantidad enorme de poder mágico mientras miraba seriamente a su rival, el cual no parecía sorprenderse ante el potencial que mostraba el rubio

El slayer peli rojo simplemente desató una onda de magia que destrozó el suelo para posteriormente cargar contra el rubio, que corría hacia el

Ambos dieron un salto en el aire, donde el rubio le encajó un puñetazo en el entrecejo al peli rojo, resultando inefectivo, mientras este agarraba al rubio por la cabeza y lo estampaba contra el suelo para horror de su equipo que lo observaba todo gracias a la lácrima, donde su líder rubio había acabado estrellado contra el suelo por el brazo derecho del gigante oscuro

El rubio Dreyar usó su magia de rayos para poder esquivar al gigante antes de que lo aplastara para posteriormente volver a atacar con fuerza al peli rojo, que simplemente le dio otro puñetazo en su cara que lo mandó a volar cientos de metros mientras se estrellaba con árboles y piedras

Por su parte los demás se levantaban en vano para ver como su compañero rubio se enfrentaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese monstruo del infierno

 **Jellal:** E… escuchad todos…- dijo el peli azul muy jodido y sangrando- te… tenemos que pasarle nuestra energía a Laxus…. Es la única posibilidad de acabar con ese monstruo…- dijo mientras sus brazos temblaban de intentar mantenerse en pie

Los demás asintieron y empezaron a transferirle su energía al rubio, el cual se levantaba con más fuerza, para desagrado del ser peli rojo que estaba aburrido de este juego

 **¿?:** A sí que esos mosquitos te están dando poder ¿eh? JA, esas patéticas moscas no podrán vencerme, soy el Dragon Slayer legendario- dijo aumentando su poder

 **Laxus:** Pues ven y demuéstralo- dijo lanzándose nuevamente contra el gigante, el cual hizo exactamente lo mismo

Ambos volvieron a chocar los puños, pero a diferencia de antes, ambos parecían estar empatados, ya que ninguno ganaba terreno sobre el otro en el forcejeo de puños

Ambos se distanciaron para empezar una pelea de golpes a gran velocidad, donde ambos estaban bastante parejos

 **¿?:** JA, Ahora sí que se está poniendo entretenido, muéstrame más…¡MÁS!- Dijo para posteriormente reírse con una sonrisa infernal que hizo gruñir al rubio

Ambos volvieron lanzarse al ataque, donde el rubio logró mandar a volar de una patada al ser peli rojo hasta estrellarlo en una montaña, de la cual salió el peli rojo para empezar a golpear al rubio que lograba esquivar y bloquear los golpes con algo de dificultad, mientras devolvía los golpes al peli rojo que también tenía problema en esquivar los ataques del rubio, aunque eso no le quitaba la sonrisa macabra de su cara

Los demás solo podían observar la épica pelea que esos dos libraban con resignación, demasiado jodidos físicamente como para volver a pelear contra ese monstruo, ahora todo dependía del nieto del maestro y mago santo Makarov Dreyar; Laxus Dreyar

En el estadio de los juegos mágicos todos observaban atónitos como el rubio peleaba a muerte contra ese monstruo infernal, donde ninguno de los dos daba tregua al contrario

El peli rojo le lanzó una patada a la cabeza al rubio el cuál correspondió con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago al peli rojo, el cuál le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su rival, el cual se lo devolvió nuevamente, seguido de otro puñetazo del peli rojo al rubio, el cuál le dio una patada en la cabeza haciéndole retroceder algunos cuantos metros

El peli rojo entonces lanzó una bola de fuego, que el rubio esquivó para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo del peli rojo que lo cogió desprevenido y lo mando a volar unos cientos de metros, para posteriormente lanzar un ataque de rayos que impactó contra el peli rojo ya que esta había cargado contra el rubio

Ambos contendientes se miraron unos segundos, donde el peli rojo pudo ver como de su pecho salía sangre debido al ataque del rubio

 **¿?:** Rubio….- dijo llamando la atención del Dreyar- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo mirando seriamente al rubio Slayer

 **Laxus:** Laxus…. Laxus Dreyar- dijo entre jadeos intentando recuperar algo de aliento

 **¿?:** Laxus….- dijo para posteriormente sonreír y seguidamente empezar a reírse- ja… Jajajajajaja Laxus….¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡LAXUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!- Dijo liberando una cantidad monstruosa de poder que aterró nuevamente a los presentes, ese monstruo parecía no tener fin

 **Laxus:** "¡Esto es malo! Su poder sigue creciendo pese a que ha estado peleando durante varias horas seguidas, si no acabo con él pronto, será imparable"- pensó frustrado el Dreyar, tenía que impedir que su enemigo se hiciera más fuerte, tenía que acabar con esto ahora

El Dreyar empezó a concentrar también una enorme cantidad de magia mientras sus venas se hinchaban y apretaba los dientes con fuerza

 **Laxus:** _"Lo siento abuelo, pero debo hacerlo"-_ dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos y su piel era cubierta por escamas y sus uñas se volvían garras, a la vez que su musculatura se incrementaba y alcanzaba una altura muy parecida a la de su rival7

 **Cana:** Eso es….- dijo asombrada la morocha

 **Gajeel:** Dragon Force…- dijo el pelinegro asombrado al ver que el rubio había alcanzado esa transformación

 **Makarov:** Laxus…- dijo su abuelo algo preocupado por su nieto, ya que este tuvo problemas para controlar su nueva forma, la cual aún no estaba acostumbrada

 **Laxus:** _"Solo podré mantenerme este estado una media hora, espero que sea suficiente"-_ Pensó el rubio viendo a su rival que parecía estar tranquilo

 **¿?:** Dragon Force ¿Eh?, esto se pone cada vez más interesante…- dijo aumentando su poder mágico, liberando fuego rojo a su alrededor

La tierra temblaba mientras el suelo se desprendía en pequeños fragmentos mientras ambos rivales se miraban fijamente entre si

Sin previo aviso, ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra el contrario nuevamente chocando los puños, para posteriormente ser repelidos con fuerza por el impacto y volver nuevamente a la carga

Ambos lanzaban golpes a gran velocidad y más de una vez acabaron volando por los aires por la potencia de los golpes que provocaban

 **¿?:** ¡SÍ! ¡ QUIERO VER MÁS! MAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!- Dijo el peli rojo para posteriormente reírse como un buen psicópata y atacar nuevamente al rubio

El Dreyar bloqueó el ataque para encajarle un puñetazo que mando a volar a su rival por los aires, quedando algo aturdido, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para encajarle una patada para estrellar a su rival contra el suelo, pero el peli rojo se pudo recomponer para posteriormente encajarle un gancho en la mandíbula al rubio, el cual se recompuso para lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara a su contrincante que lo hizo retroceder unos metros, el cuál agarró al rubio por la cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo para posteriormente arrastrarla unos varios cientos de metros, pero el Dreyar logró recomponerse y devolverle el ataque al peli rojo, el cual estaba siendo arrastrado unos varios cientos de metros para posteriormente salir volando por los aires por cortesía del rubio

Pero el ser peli rojo se recompuso y se lanzó de cabeza a por el Dreyar, donde ambos empezaron nuevamente un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad y cada vez con más potencia, provocando que las piedras que volaban hacia el cielo fueran cada vez más grandes mientras el cielo tenía unos toques oscuros, rojizos y amarillento

En la distancia se podía ver como un fuego rojo salvaje y de gran tamaño peleaba contra una tormenta de rayos de una magnitud nunca antes vista hasta que apareció un destello de luz en medio de esa épica y titánica batalla

En el campo de batalla, ambos guerreros caían al suelo después del último intercambio de golpes y esta vez, no solo el Dreyar, también el ser peli rojo salieron bastante mal parados

El peli rojo se levantaba adolorido para posteriormente mirarse con asombro las heridas bastante serias que sangraban por su cuerpo, provocando que su ira creciera al ser herido de gravedad, nadie había sido capaz de hacerle algo así, nadie

Por su parte el Dreyar estaba bastante parejo en cuanto a heridas, mientras se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo ya que le costaba mantener su transformación, sobre todo al haber usado tanta energía

 **¿?:** Laxus… ¡LAXUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!- Gritó muy, pero que muy furioso por haber sido herido por el Dreyar

 **Laxus:** ¡Mierda deja de aumentar de poder!- dijo forzando su cuerpo para que aguantará el dragon Force más tiempo

El peli rojo furioso se lanzó contra el rubio, que no dudo en hacer lo mismo, esta vez, el rubio volvía a tener algunos problemas ya que su furioso rival no dejaba de aumentar su poder

Por su parte, los demás participantes pudieron levantarse mientras ayudaban a los que más magia habían gastado en la pelea, viendo esa monstruosa batalla entre monstruos, porque ahora mismo no había otro nombre

 **Lissana:** Vamos Laxus, Tú puedes hacerlo…- dijo la albina dándole ánimos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

 **Gajeel:** ¡No puedes fallar ahora maldito rubio, el destino del mundo entero depende de ti!- dijo algo furioso al ver que el rubio se debilitaba y era estampado por su furioso rival contra unas piedras

El rubio Dreyar miraba con esfuerzo y la mirada nublada a su rival que lo miraba desde el cielo con las alas abiertas con un notorio enfado en su cara

 **¿?:** Creo que va siendo hora de acabar contigo…- dijo retirándose hasta una piedra que estaba a gran altura para empezar concentrar energía en su boca, cosa que alarmó a los presentes, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa; un rugido

 **Laxus:** No… No puedo…. Morir así…- dijo pensando en sus amigos y su amada Jenny- ¡MI FAMILA ME ESPERA!- Dijo empezando a reunir también mucha energía en su boca, dispuesto a acabar con esto de una vez por todas

Ambos concentraban una cantidad de energía monstruosa pese a que estaban en las últimas después de pelear durante casi tres horas usando su poder al máximo

 **¿?/Laxus: ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO/ RAYOS!** \- Gritaron ambos lanzando sus respectivos rugidos con una gran potencia que casi destruye el lugar donde ambos libraban la batalla

Ambos Slayer luchaban para que su técnica avanzara hacia su adversario y acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero el poder de ambos era muy parejo

El Dreyar sin embargo empezó a ceder un poco debido al agotamiento, cosa que el peli rojo oscuro aprovechó para hacer avanzar un poco su técnica

 **¿?:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!- Dijo dándole más energía su ataque, provocando que el Dreyar cediera un poco de terreno

 **Laxus:** ¡NUNCA!- Dijo aumentando la energía de su ataque dejándolo nuevamente parejo el forcejeo, cosa que hizo gruñir al peli rojo

 **Mavis:** Esto es malo, si esto se sigue alargando más destruirán el continente- dijo alarmada la primera maestra de Fairy Tail- Vamos Laxus, acaba con él- pidió la rubia fantasma mientras veía desesperada el combate

 **Jenny:** Vamos mi amor, confiamos en ti…- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos deseando que esta pesadilla acabase de una vez

El ataque de ambos se mantuvo hasta que finalmente acabó explotando, por lo que ambos guerreros cargaron todo el poder que les quedaba en sus puños

Sin más que decir y con sus reservas de energía casi al límite, los dos guerreros se lanzaron a gran velocidad a por el contrario, mientras sus puños brillaban, rojo y negro en el caso del peli rojo, y amarillo eléctrico en el caso de Laxus

 **Laxus:** Esto…. Es… ¡POR INTENTAR MATAR A MI FAMILIA!- Dijo esquivando el puñetazo del peli rojo y encajando el suyo en su abdomen, provocando que su rival abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa de haber recibido el golpe, que posteriormente lo atravesó, provocando que saliera un montón de sangre

 **¿?:** ¡NOOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó para posteriormente ser cubierto por un brillo rojizo y provocar una explosión que cegó a los presentes mientras el rubio Dreyar volvía a su forma base mientras salía disparado por los aires con una sonrisa triunfante y los ojos cerrados

Cuando el brillo se disipó, los espectadores y los que lucharon junto al rubio en el campo de batalla pudieron ver el terreno devastado por la pelea que tuvieron contra ese monstruo, para posteriormente ver al rubio incrustado en una pared de piedras, del cual había salido andando pese a la paliza que tenía encima y estar casi sin magia

 **Minerva:** ¿E… está muerto?- dijo la pelinegra a punto de derrumbarse y totalmente asombrada

 **Rogue:** No noto su poder mágico en ninguna parte….- dijo el slayer de pelo negro

 **Wendy:** Yo tampoco…- dijo sorprendida sin creerse que ese monstruo haya muerto

Por su parte Gajeel y Sting fueron a sujetar al rubio antes de que se cayera al suelo

Todos miraban al Dreyar sentado el cual tenía su cabeza agachada, para posteriormente levantarla y mostrar una sonrisa sincera y alzar el pulgar en señal de aprobación

Los presentes y los que vieron la pelea, simplemente sonrieron para posteriormente celebrar la victoria de los magos que habían salvado el reino, y posiblemente, el mundo entero

Por su parte, Mazius y los supervivientes de su gremio vieron con sorpresa como ese monstruo había desaparecido para siempre

 **¿?:** ¿Qué haremos ahora maestro?- dijo un mago superviviente a su maestro

 **Mazius:** Supongo que pasar inadvertidos y empezar de cero, ahora que ese monstruo a muerto, nada no podrá detener ahora- dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

 **¿?:** ¿Y qué haremos con Elena?- dijo nuevamente ese mago superviviente

 **Mazius:** Que haga lo que quiera, esa mocosa no sabe nada de nuestros planes- dijo con esa sonrisa maligna- vámonos antes de que nos vean- dijo desapareciendo junto a los supervivientes

Por su parte los que habían peleado contra ese ser, se encontraban sentados en el suelo con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, felices por haber derrotado a aquella amenaza con éxito

 **Gray:** Tengo que admitirlo… ese tío o lo que sea nos ha dado una paliza- dijo muy cansado el mago de hielo

 **Erza:** Yo también lo admito, no recuerdo haber recibido una paliza así de gorda en mi vida- dijo la peli roja sacando gotones a los de su gremio, ya que era ella la que daba las palizas

 **Gajeel:** Dímelo a mí, fue mayor que la que me dio el rubio en el festival de fantasía- dijo enfadando levemente al rubio

 **Laxus:** Tampoco te pases, además…- iba a decir algo pero decidió retirarlo- bueno, tengo que admitir que ese tío era una maldita bestia, espero que Jenny no se enfade por lo de la ropa- dijo al ver que solo le quedaban sus pantalones

 **Gajeel:** La verdad es que quiero ir a ver a mi familia cuanto antes, no quiero que se sigan preocupando más- dijo con una sonrisa agotada en su rostro

 **Sting:** Yo también quiero ver a mi mujer e hija- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

 **Cana:** Oh que monos, preocupándose por sus familias.- dijo la morocha burlona, sonrojando a los Slayers y haciendo reír a sus compañeros

 **Laxus:** Bu… bueno, será mejor….- pero no pudo terminar su frase al notar un enorme temblor a sus espaldas, cosa que fue notado por todo el reino también

El rubio y su compañeros al girarse vieron que cuando se quitó el humo, había un enorme cráter con restos de fuego rojo

Pero lo que más aterró a todos, fue ver al ser peli rojo y de piel oscura en el centro de dicho cráter, tirado en el suelo y en un estado de agonía mientras sangraba por el abdomen y escupía sangre

 **Jura:** No… no es posible- dijo el mago santo aterrado

 **Kagura:** Ese monstruo sigue vivo…- dijo en el mismo estado que el mago santo

Laxus se levantó del suelo, concentrando algo de magia, la suficiente como para acabar con ese maldito monstruo de una vez por todas

Sin embargo, ocurrió un acontecimiento que detuvo el andar del rubio

Una especie de humo oscuro y rojo empezó a salir del cuerpo del peli rojo, mientras este volvía a encogerse y a volver a su forma original

Pero la sorpresa se hizo mayor cuando el ser empezó a perder la coloración oscura de su piel desaparecía, dando lugar a una piel más clara, y su pelo antes rojo, se volvió de color rosa salmón

Todos los presentes, incluidos los espectadores que fueron avisados por algún compañero que vigilaba la lácrima, se les heló la sangre al ver quién era realmente ese ser que casi los destruye a ellos y al mundo entero

Los de Fairy tail, incluida la maestra temblaban ante lo que estaban viendo, pero sobre todo Mirajane y Happy al ver el verdadero aspecto de ese ser

Lucy desde Sabertooh tampoco se podía creer a quien estaba viendo tirado inconsciente en ese cráter

En el campo de batalla, todos miraban asombrados, incrédulos, en shock, y sin palabras que decir en su boca, al ver al sujeto que tenían en frente de ellos inconsciente y herido de muerte

Después de todo, ese color de pelo solo lo tenía una persona, que fue muy conocida y querida por todos, pero sobre todo, por Fairy Tail

 **Gray:** Es… es imposible- dijo temblando ante lo que le mostraban sus ojos, simplemente no podía creérselo

 **Laxus:** Es… ¿es una broma verdad?- dijo temblando e incrédulo ante lo que estaban viendo sus ojos

 **Makarov:** No… no es ninguna broma hijo….- dijo mirando a ese sujeto en el mismo estado que su nieto

 **Wendy:** Es… es… es…- dijo temblando y liberando lágrimas, incapaz de creerse a quien estaba viendo frente a ella

 **Gajeel:** No hay ninguna duda- dijo el azabache de pelo largo mirando hacia el sujeto de pelo rosa incapaz de salir de la sorpresa al ver al que en aquel entonces fue su primer y mejor amigo

 **Erza:** Es… es…- dijo en el mismo estado que Wendy

 **Lissana:** Natsu…. Natsu Dragneel- dijo totalmente incrédula y llorando al ver al que supuestamente había muerto hace cuatro años en una fatídica misión de clase S

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, es una pena que no me saliera más largo, pero que se le va a hacer, eso sí, esta vez no tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, por lo que tendréís que esperar un poco para el siguiente. Por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Natsu? ¿Eres tú?

**¡HOLA A TODOS GENTE! Aquí traigo esta historia que llevaba tiempo sin actualizar ya que no se me ocurría como avanzarla, por suerte he podido acabar el capítulo para que lo podáis que leer, por lo que me callo ya y os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Natsu? ¿Eres tú?**

Los que estaban presentes en el campo de batalla miraban incrédulos y con los ojos bien abiertos a la figura que estaba inconsciente frente a ellos

Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de fuego que se dio por muerto hace cuatro años, ahora estaba allí, frente a ellos, inconsciente y con una herida sangrante en el abdomen

 **Gray:** Pe… ¿pero cómo?- dijo el mago de hielo sin poder salir de su asombro

 **Gajeel:** ¡¿No se supone que había muerto?!- dijo sin creerse lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Entonces el peli rosa empezó a escupir sangre de su boca en gran cantidad, cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes

 **Lissana:** ¡NATSU!- Dijo la albina muy preocupada cogiendo la cabeza del peli rosa-¡ Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital rápido!- dijo alterada la albina

 **Elena:** ¡ ¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡ ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE ESE MONSTRUO NOS MATE ?!- Dijo muy alterada la pelinegra

 **Lissana:** ¡NATSU NO ES UN MONSTRUO!- Gritó furiosa la albina dejando a los presentes mudos- no sé porque nos ha atacado pero seguro que encontraremos las respuestas- dijo con lágrimas la albina menor- así que por favor…- suplico la albina mientras muchos la miraban con tristeza

 **Laxus:** Está bien- dijo el rubio para sorpresa de los presentes- tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos, nos vale más vivo que muerto- dijo mientras los presentes asentían, aunque en el caso de Elena de mala gana

El rubio cargó al peli rosa, no sin que antes Wendy le aplicara algo de su magia de curación, aunque no pudo hacer mucho para curar los daños sufridos en la batalla, solo pudo detener la hemorragia del abdomen del peli rosa

Mientras avanzaban hacia la civilización, todos los de Fairy Tail tenían varios pensamientos en la cabeza, relacionados con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego

Lucy miraba incrédula y con lágrimas en sus ojos recorriendo su cara al ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo, el cual todos habían considerado muerto, al igual que muchos miembros de Fairy tail y gremios amigos de este

La primera maestra miraba incrédula y con una enorme sorpresa que aquel monstruo que casi los mata a todos fuera el supuestamente muerto Natsu Dragneel, simplemente era increíble

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, rápidamente llevaron al peli rosa a la enfermería, donde se encontraba Porlyusica para poder atenderlo, igual de impresionada que las hadas

Por su parte Makarov y Laxus se pusieron a hablar con el consejo mágico para hacerse cargo del peli rosa hasta saber que era lo que realmente había pasado con él

Estos decidieron aceptar sabedores de que Fairy Tail tiene una pequeña cárcel igual o incluso más seguras que las suyas, no sin antes acordar que serían avisados de cualquier incidente provocado por el peli rosa

Pasaron los días, para ser exactos dos semanas, donde las heridas del peli rosa se habían curado y este fue llevado a la pequeña cárcel del gremio, donde todos, especialmente Lissana, Cana y Wendy esperaban que despertara para explicar que le había pasado y porque intento matarlos, no sin antes ponerle unas esposas supresoras de magia

Ese día Porlyusica fue a hacerle una revisión al peli rosa para notificar su estado al maestro, seguido de su nieto Laxus, Mavis, Lissana, Cana y Wendy, el primero para poder reaccionar por si ocurría algo inesperado

 **Makarov:** ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto con calma y seriedad el anciano mientras la anciana peli rosa hacia el chequeo

 **Porlyusica:** Su respiración es estable, el pulso también, y la herida ha cicatrizado bastante bien, apenas es una línea visible- dijo observando al peli rosa- comprobaré su corazón- dijo poniendo el estetoscopio en el pecho del peli rosa

Entonces sin que nadie se lo viera venir, el peli rosa despertó, mirando con furia a la anciana peli rosa a la cual agarró por el cuello después de romper las esposas con su impresionante fuerza bruta para posteriormente alzarla al aire mientras la asfixiaba para horror de los presentes

 **Lissana:** ¡ NATSU!- Dijo la albina aterrada por lo que hacía el peli rosa, siendo detenida por el maestro

El slayer miró hacia donde habían nombrado su nombre para ver con verdadera ira al Laxus

 **Natsu:** Tu… Laxus….- dijo con verdadera ira y odio, recordando la pelea que tuvo mientras iba avanzando hacia el rubio el cual estaba listo para pelear mientras los demás miembros del gremio bajaban para ver con sorpresa al peli rosa despierto

 **Lissana:** ¡NATSU POR FAVOR DETENTE!- pidió la albina mientras el peli rosa liberaba casa vez más poder después de haber roto las esposas con su fuerza bruta

 **Natsu:** ¡ CALLATE!- Dijo lanzando una bola de fuego que fue repelida por la armadura de emperatriz de fuego de Erza que miraba con furia al peli rosa

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿COMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR MATAR A LISSANA NATSU?!- Dijo furiosa la peli roja lista para atacar al Slayer

 **Natsu:** ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¡ ¿DONDE ESTOY?! ¡ ¿Y CÓMO SABÉIS MI NOMBRE?!- Dijo cada vez más furioso y frustrado dejando a todos completamente de piedra

Lissana caía de rodillas al igual que Happy mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver que el peli rosa al que amaba no la reconocía, al igual que Wendy y Lucy

Cana tampoco podía salir de su asombro mientras lágrimas amenazaban por salir de su rostro, al igual que Mira que era protegida por su hermano

Erza perdió su furia siendo remplazada por sorpresa y lágrimas de dolor al ver que su amigo de la infancia no la recordaba

El slayer furioso, se transformó en la primera forma en la que se presentó en los juegos mágicos, liberando una cantidad de poder igualable a la que usó cuando era el dragon slayer legendario y peleó contra los 17 magos

 **Laxus:** "¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ SU PODER HA AUMENTADO DE FORMA MONSTRUOSA! ¡ NO PODRÉ VENCERLE NI DE COÑA!"- pensó el rubio abrumado por el poder del peli rosa

Entonces el peli rosa dejó de aumentar su poder, para posteriormente mirar con el ceño fruncido a los magos de Fairy Tail, especialmente a una morena adicta al alcohol

Sin aviso alguno, el slayer destruyó el techo con una bola de fuego que se pudo ver en todo el reino mientras miraba seriamente a los presentes y sacaba unas alas negras de dragón

 **Natsu:** Ya ajustaremos tú y yo cuentas Laxus, nos vemos- dijo alzando el vuelo hacia el cielo y desaparecer a gran velocidad, dejando asombrados a los presentes

Laxus, Mavis y Makarov veían con sudor como el peli rosa había aumentado su poder nuevamente una vez que se recuperó de sus heridas

Las chicas por su parte lloraban la marcha del Slayer y que este no les reconociera, siendo Lissana la que peor estaba

Gajeel apretaba los puños al igual que Gray al ver que su amigo no los reconocía, mientras Levy abrazaba a sus hijos asustados por el poder que el peli rosa había mostrado

 **Mavis:** "Natsu… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que te convirtieras en eso?"- pensó la primera maestra con tristeza al ver a su gremio devastado, el regreso del peli rosa no trajo la alegría que muchos esperarían mientras Makarov avisaba de la fuga del peli rosa

Por su parte, el slayer se encontraba volando mostrando un rostro furioso mientras volaba sin rumbo

 **Natsu:** "¡ ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ SABEN MI NOMBRE?! ¡ ¿DE QUE ME CONOCEN?! ¡ ¿Y QUIEN ES ESA MUJER MORENA?! ¡ MALDITA SEA ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO!"- Pensó muy frustrado mientras se dirigía hacia la costa para detener el vuelo y aclarar las cosas en su cabeza, creando una fuerte onda de aire alertando a una persona que se encontraba allí presente

 _ **Minutos antes**_

La maga de agua Juvia se encontraba en la costa arreglando sus pensamientos, estaba igual de sorprendida que el resto del gremio de que el peli rosa siguiera vivo, pero su corazón le volvía a traer el dolor del pasado, y le era inevitable pensar en el mago negro que la humilló y la traiciono por una cualquiera

 **Juvia:** Juvia…. Juvia está cansada de todo….- dijo entre lágrimas mientras algunas nubes se formaban cerca de ella- Juvia no sabe qué hacer, por un lado odia a Gray-sama pero por otro lo sigue amando, pese al daño que le hizo a Juvia- dijo llorando sin parar mientras empezaba a llover, cosa que no le importaba a la peli azul- Juvia no sabe qué hacer, la vida de Juvia no tiene sentido ahora…- dijo sufriendo por dentro incapaz de contener su lágrimas

A tan solo unos metros de la peli azul, se produjo una explosión de arena, creando una ráfaga de viento que casi manda a volar a la maga peli azul, para mirar sorprendida que estaba pasando

 _ **Presente**_

La cortina de humo se empezó a disipar, mostrando una figura de pelo rojo y piel oscura y ojos rojos como la sangre mientras miraba hacia el mar

La peli azul reconoció esa figura con verdadero terror, Natsu había despertado y seguía liberando ese poder oscuro y ese instinto asesino con el que atacó a sus compañeros y no solamente eso, la maga de agua podía sentir un poder mucho mayor al que sintió cuando El dragon Slayer peleó contra los magos en Crocus hace unas semanas

Por su parte, el peli rojo volvió a su forma base, mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, de no ser porque detecto el olor y sintió el aura de la maga peli azul a su izquierda a unos 50 metros

Ambas miradas se cruzaron con diferentes reacciones

La primera, verde jade, mostrando una inmensa furia y ganas de matar a lo primero que se encontrase

La segunda, azul marino, que mostraba terror, tristeza, cansancio, dolor y agonía, pero sobre todo miedo al ver la furia del contrario

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san- dijo la peli azul con miedo sorprendiendo al slayer que se puso algo furioso

 **Natsu:** ¿Tú también sabes mi nombre?- dijo seriamente a la asustada peli azul- primero esos magos y ahora tú, ¿quién eres?- dijo seriamente para asombro de la peli azul

 **Juvia:** So… soy Juvia, una de sus compañeras del gremio Fairy Tail ¿no lo recuerda?- dijo asombrada pero con bastante miedo dentro

 **Natsu:** ¿Yo? ¿En un gremio? ¡Menuda chorrada!- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli azul por sus palabras- te lo preguntaré otra vez- dijo alzando su mano y creando una bola de fuego lista para lanzarla contra la aterrada peli azul- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo seriamente a la maga peli azul

Juvia miraba la esfera de fuego con terror, para recordar nuevamente el dolor que la atormentaba, por lo que decidió hacer lo que en ese momento creyó correcto

La peli azul dejó de tener miedo, cerró sus ojos y alzo sus brazos en forma de cruz dispuesta a recibir el ataque

Ese acto sorprendió al slayer que la seguía apuntando son su esfera de fuego

 **Juvia:** Juvia solo dice la verdad Natsu-san- dijo derramando lágrimas, cosa que fue notada por el peli rosa- pero si usted no quiere creer en las palabras de Juvia, puede acabar con ella ahora mismo si es lo que quiere- dijo son una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados

El Slayer, al ver esa escena, gruño con el ceño fruncido para deshacer la bola de fuego y mirar seriamente a la peli azul

 **Natsu:** Puede que tengas razón en lo que dices….- dijo mirando a la peli azul que caía de rodillas ahogada en su dolor

El peli rosa simplemente alzó el vuelo, debía encontrar un lugar donde entrenar para poder controlar su nuevo poder y vencer a Laxus y matar a Mazius, el cual había desaparecido junto a su gremio, a excepción de Elena que se encontraba viviendo en Crocus, después de ser aceptada en Mermaid Hills

El slayer de fuego llegó hasta una zona montañosa, donde se dedicó a limpiar la zona de algunos árboles para poder hacerse una pequeña cabaña donde vivir temporalmente y poder entrenar

Por su parte, el consejo mágico junto con magos de diferentes gremios legales, se fueron en busca del peli rosa para poder detenerlo antes de que se produjera una tragedia

Pero parecía que la tierra se había tragado al peli rosa, ya que no había forma de encontrarlo, ni siquiera con el olfato de los dragon Slayers dieron con él

Por su parte, todo los gremios se aterraron al oír que el peli rosa había despertado y escapado de Fairy tail, sobre todo Elena, sabedora del potencial de ese monstruo

Mazius también se enteró de la noticia, y no tardó mucho en temblar como gelatina, si quería sobrevivir y cumplir sus objetivos, debería mantenerse oculto entre las sombras el máximo tiempo posible

Pasó un mes, donde no hubo rastro del peli rosa, la albina Strauss estaba decidida a hacerse más fuerte para que el peli rosa volviera a ser el de siempre, junto con Cana y Wendy, ambas con el mismo objetivo en mente que la albina

Los demás no se quedaron atrás, Laxus entrenaba como un loco para poder hacerle frente al peli rosa, al igual que Erza, Gray y Gajeel, este último entrenando con Lily, a la vez que el pelinegro entrenaba a sus hijos junto a su mujer

Sting y Rogue tampoco perdieron el tiempo, al igual que Minerva, dispuestos a hacerse más fuertes para proteger a sus seres queridos

Happy también decidió entrenar bajo la tutela de Lily, mientras Charle acompañaba a Wendy en sus entrenamientos con sus compañeras de equipo

El peli rosa tampoco dejaba de entrenar, donde lo vemos meditando para poder manipular su poder al 100% sin consecuencias negativas

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de la peli azul, la morena y la albina, había algo en esas mujeres que no lo dejaban tranquilo

 **Natsu:** ¿Me pregunto qué harán esas mujeres? Un momento ¿Por qué me preocupo por eso? Bah da igual, me interesa, iré a ver que hacen- dijo alzando el vuelo para investigar a esas mujeres que estaban en su cabeza

Después de rastrear su energía, pudo observar con sorpresa como entrenaban las tres jóvenes

Tenía que admitir que las tres eran impresionantes, Lissana peleaba contra cana en su modo dragon slayer del plasma, mientras cana usaba su magia de cartas para aplicarse fuerza sobre humana para poder pelear contra la albina de pelo corto, mientras Wendy creaba tormentas de viento monstruosas para entrenar el control de su magia, mientras la gata los observaba

Una vez visto su entrenamiento, fue a ver como estaba esa peli azul que vio el otro día, encontrándola en ese lugar en la playa mirando con tristeza el mar

Esa escena hizo que el peli rosa sin quererlo, descendiera, para sorpresa de la peli azul, solo que esta vez no había miedo, solo dolor en los ojos de la peli azul

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir lamentándote?- dijo seriamente viendo a la peli azul que miraba con tristeza la arena para posteriormente meter su cabeza entre sus piernas

 **Juvia:** ¿Y qué quiere que haga Natsu-san? Juvia no tiene nada….- dijo llorando con fuerza mientras el cielo se oscurecía

El slayer se quedó viéndola unos minutos, para posteriormente acercarse a la maga de agua y agarrarla del brazo mientras alzaba el vuelo

 **Juvia:** ¡Natsu-san! ¡ ¿A DONDE LLEVA A JUVIA ?!- Gritó aterrada al estar volando en el cielo

 **Natsu:** ¡ CIERRA LA BOCA Y CALMATE!- Dijo seriamente al ver que la peli azul no paraba de moverse- ¡ Siéntete honrada porque vas a aprender magia de Dragon slayer!- dijo dejando de piedra a la peli azul- no preguntes porqué lo hago, solo haz lo que yo te diga, y ni se te ocurra decir que vas a entrenar conmigo a nadie ¿entendido?- dijo mientras la peli azul asentía aun sorprendida

Si la peli azul antes quería morir, ahora quería que dios bajara y se la llevara bien lejos con un tiro en la cabeza, Natsu era un maldito negrero entrenando y no daba tregua alguna

Como era de esperarse, el entrenamiento tenía parte teoría y parte práctica

La parte teoría no fue un problema y la práctica tampoco después de que el peli rosa le lograra implantar una lácrima usando solamente magia y sin necesidad de operación alguna

El problema era la parte práctica, más exactamente, el combate

Como era de suponer, la peli azul no le llegaba ni a las suelas de los zapatos al peli rosa, el cual la acababa masacrando a golpes o con sus bolas de fuego

 **Natsu:** Se acabó el entrenamiento- dijo viendo a la pobre peli azul en el suelo, la cual parecía una masa morada- levanta, voy a curarte- dijo mientras la peli azul se levantaba algo adolorida y con bastante esfuerzo y entraba a la cabaña del peli rosa el cuál empezó a tratar sus heridas con magia

 **Juvia:** ¿Por qué?...- preguntó la maga de agua al slayer legendario- ¿Por qué quiere entrenar a Juvia?- dijo llamando la atención del slayer

 **Natsu:** Realmente no lo sé, supongo que verte en la playa deprimida me incitó a hacerlo- dijo el peli rosa una vez que curó las heridas de la maga de agua— deberías volver a tu gremio o de lo contrario sospecharán- dijo tranquilo mientras la maga de agua asentía

La joven abandonó el hogar del peli rosa para volver a Fairy hills, mientras se preguntaba que le habría pasado al peli rosa en todo este tiempo para que no los recordara

Una vez en la residencia, la peli azul cayó rendida en su cama, nunca antes se había sentido tan cansada en su vida y que el peli rosa le dijera que la quería a las 8 de la mañana en su nueva casa la hizo temblar como gelatina

 **Juvia:** Juvia no sabe si saldrá viva de esta…- dijo temblando de miedo para posteriormente dormirse por el agotamiento

Al día siguiente el gremio se encontraba en un estado bastante silencioso, la gente solo hablaba tranquilamente y sin provocar peleas, cosa que fue notada por Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Laxus, los cuales venían de entrenar, y les afecto un poco ver el gremio tan deprimido, aunque no les culpaba, saber que uno de tus mejores amigos estaba vivo, intentara mataros a todos y que encima no os recordara no era un golpe fácil de asimilar, y menos cuando ese alguien fue una vez el alma que le daba alegría al gremio

Por su parte Juvia seguía siendo apalea… digo entrenada por el peli rosa que no le daba tregua alguna con sus ataques, los cuales no tenía otra opción que esquivarlos o acabaría echa carne a la parrilla

 **Natsu:** Vas mejorando, antes no podías ni esquivarlos- dijo deteniendo el tiroteo de bolas de fuego- bien, quiero que empieces a concentrar energía en tu estómago y la liberes a gran velocidad- dijo mientras la peli azul asentía y empezaba a acumular una gran cantidad de energía hasta que no pudo más

 **Juvia:** **¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE AGUA!** \- Dijo liberando un gran torrente de agua, que destrozo varias piedras y árboles del lugar

Cabe decir que el peli rosa estaba sorprendido al ver lo rápido que avanzaba su alumna

 **Natsu:** No está mal- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a la peli azul, la cual cayo inconsciente al suelo- aunque te falta aguante- dijo para posteriormente cogerla estilo nupcial y llevarla a la cabaña para que descansara mientras él se ponía a meditar

Tuvo que pasar una hora hasta que la peli azul se despertó nuevamente, la cual salió de la casa donde el peli rosa la esperaba

 **Natsu:** Es tarde- dijo mientras salía de la meditación- vuelve a casa antes de que levantes sospechas- dijo mientras la peli azul asentía

 **Juvia:** Juvia sigue sorprendida de que usted no recuerde nada de Fairy tail- dijo mirando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Tan importante era ese gremio para mí?- dijo sin mirar a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** Sí, usted además quería volver a reencontrarse con su padre Igneel- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa que ahora si miró a la peli azul

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo mirando seriamente a la peli azul que se sintió algo intimidada por esa mirada

 **Juvia:** Usted nos lo dijo cuándo Gajeel-kun y yo entramos al gremio- dijo mientras el peli rosa se calmaba

 **Natsu:** Será mejor que vuelvas, mañana a la misma hora- dijo mientras la peli azul se retiraba- _"¿Será cierto lo que dices mujer del agua?"-_ pensó mientras volvía a su estado de meditación

Por su parte la maga de agua se retiraba no sin antes echarle un vistazo al nuevo hogar del peli rosa con preocupación

 **Juvia:** Natsu-sensei- dijo preocupada para posteriormente darse cuenta de lo que había dicho e irse avergonzada a su casa

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, dejadme deciros que estaré diez días de viaje, no se si aunque me lleve el ordenador tendré tiempo, de todas formas estad pendientes, y si me lo preguntáis, me voy a Asturias a ver los osos pardos y puede que a los bisontes si paso por Palencia, quien sabe, por lo que sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
